The Ever After
by Potterhead2739
Summary: Percival Graves had been found, but it wasn't a happy ending for him. Called a traitor by MACUSA and sentenced to death for something he didn't do, Percival must trust someone he's never met to help him through. A multi-chapter fic that tells the story (headcanon by me) of Percival Graves after Grindelwald. Please read, review, favourite and follow, if you like.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Percival Graves felt sick. He felt like someone had scraped out his insides and left him hollow. He felt ashamed as well. The shame and guilt of everything that had happened. It was suffocating him. Grindelwald, the man whom he hated more than anyone, had attacked him and a group of Aurors. Percival had survived. Wandless magic was his speciality. His skill. It had kept him alive. And Grindelwald had been delighted. Someone with a similar skill set to his own. It meant he wouldn't have to hide his formidable powers as much. Lucky him. He'd taken Percival. Taken him who knew where. And hurt him. Broken him. Shredded him. He felt like a husk of his former self.

At first Grindelwald had wanted information. Percival had survived interrogation training. He didn't talk. Although, he feared that Grindelwald had gone into his mind. Taken what he needed. He hadn't really. The worst part was when Grindelwald had decided that he didn't need information. And for once in his life wished he wasn't so closed off. Then maybe someone would have noticed he was different. When Grindelwald had visited, for information or to gloat, he had worn Percival's face. That was even more painful. Hearing what Grindelwald had done. With his face. His body. His voice. He wished he could rip out his heart. Bite his tongue. Just die. But Grindelwald didn't let him. He enjoyed watching Percival squirm. Enjoyed having such a powerful man under his thumb. He needed him alive for the potion and that was all. Percival had never felt so hopeless. He had shamed his family. When Grindelwald didn't return, Percival felt relieved. It was over. He perfectly happy to die. He would let his body be testament to the fact that he never gave that wretched man anything. Fortune favoured him a different way.

He didn't know how he'd been found. He didn't remember the details. He remembered a sudden light bursting into the small dungeon that was his home. He remembered Tina staring at him with disbelief. The shriek of some else, 'oh God he's alive.' And he couldn't bring himself to care. He was taken somewhere. The infirmary. He barely recalled any of that. He remembered someone telling him he'd be okay. If he could laugh, he would have. He was the head of the department of magical law enforcement. He was the director of magical security. He was a former Auror. And he'd cocked it up so brilliantly, he wouldn't be surprised if he was fired or asked to go on leave. Maybe he'd be shunted to another department. Apparently the universe had decided he hadn't suffered enough.

He found himself in an interrogation room. He was fully recovered, in the physical sense. And the President was interrogating him. The first few hours he'd understood. He really had. They had to see what he'd told Grindelwald (whom he was glad to hear had been dumped in some cell). They had to see what he knew about Grindelwald. And of course they needed to be sure he wasn't a spy. He'd cooperated. Told them everything he knew. What had happened. The President had listened intently. It didn't help that Percival spoke about everything in such a disengaged way. As if he was reciting a dull passage. Then again that was the Graves family way of dealing with anything. If you don't know what to do, cut out the feeling. If that doesn't work, pretend it wasn't you. Percival realised somewhere between the second and third day that they had kept him too long and it was getting harsher. When they locked him up in jail cell he felt as though someone had stabbed him in the gut. The President had explained it to him. MACUSA security was up to standard. The only way Grindelwald would have been able to impersonate Graves so well was if Graves had told him what he needed to know. And that made him a spy. Percival had never been so glad that almost his entire family was dead, the exception being his younger brother. They would have been ashamed of him.

A spy. A traitor. They'd taken his wand and he'd had to be bound the whole time. Wandless magic. So Percival sat in his cell and seriously wondered if biting his tongue was a better solution. He was probably going to die anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahaha, update already. Anyway I'll clarify the romance is Percival Graves x OC, who you're about to meet. Newt does show up later... much later.**

 **Disclaimer: With the exception of my OC, I own nothing.**

Chapter 2:

"So, you want me to do what?" Adriana asked. Albus Dumbledore was not one to usually make requests like this.

"The ministry and I have come to an agreement that it would be best to take Percival Graves from MACUSA's custody." Dumbledore said simply. "I have been asked to talk to him. After all we are much more familiar with Grindelwald's methods compared to our friends across the pond." Adriana stared at him blankly.

"Um I'm pretty sure Grindelwald has never extended his power to us either." She pointed out. Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. "Unless I missed that memo."

"No. Grindelwald as he is now had never set foot in Britain." Dumbledore agreed. Adriana thought he was holding something back. "But he is based in Europe, which I believe we are closer to. There is a strong possibility of him coming here."

"But he's already in America." Adriana persisted. "In prison, even."

"I doubt he will remain that way for long." Dumbledore said with severity. "Besides, he is not my focus. MACUSA has accused Mr Graves of aiding and abetting Grindelwald. They have accused him of treason and he will be sentenced to death for this. I have read the transcript of his interrogation, his medical report and have even met the man previously. Nothing about him indicates that he works or had ever worked with or for Grindelwald." Adriana nodded.

"And you don't want him to die for something he didn't do." She surmised.

"I would, at the very least like the opportunity to question him myself." Dumbledore said. "If he is guilty, we'll get to that later. But I can't imagine that he is. His injuries were extensive." Adriana frowned as she read the report on Graves.

"It seems like they want to blame someone for Grindelwald infiltrating them." She said slowly. Dumbledore sighed.

"That seems to be the case." He said. "Will you do it?" Adriana stared at him for a full minute before answering.

"You're asking me to break in." She pointed out. "If this goes wrong it could cause an international incident."

"It might. But I trust you Adriana." Dumbledore said. She smiled. She let the compliment warm her.

"I'll need to make some arrangements." She said before stepping out of her former teacher's office. She saw Dumbledore beam at her before the door snapped shut.

She went straight to the Auror office and processed a request to have some money for her trip. Just enough to book a hotel room. Maybe buy some food. She also got a Portkey. There was no way she was going to try Trans-Atlantic apparition. Or even travel by boat. She asked Potter if she could borrow his magical cloak. She then went home and read through Graves' entire file. He'd been an exemplary student at Ilvermorny, the magical school. He'd been put in Wampus, the house of warriors. He'd been a chaser and captain of the Quidditch team for the last two years. He'd also been head boy. Then there were his magical capabilities. At some point in his third year he'd begun using wandless magic, which had caused no less than fifty-four trips to the hospital wing. Magical backfires and overworking. Apparently, he attempted to master every spell he learnt both with a wand and by hand. This only became worse as he got older. Spells at a higher level were obviously harder and therefore needed more practice. More power. Hence the more injuries. He'd remained the same after school. He'd been selected as an Auror intern. He'd risen through the ranks. Surprisingly it had nothing to do with his name. Everything Adriana had read about the Graves family was pretty much, powerful, influential, loaded and all Horned Serpant, the house of scholars. Percival seemed to be their most praiseworthy member. Except he'd been a Wampus. He excelled. He did his best. He had qualified as an Auror. He'd become head of his department at 26 and just two years later had become director of magical security. He juggled both jobs with efficiency, skill, he commanded respect. Not by name but by skill. According to the medical reports he'd been in good shape for most of his life, exception being Grindelwald. But his mental state was of some concern. He had been noted to be emotionally distant. Struggled with building strong bonds with people. He could understand emotion, as long as it wasn't his own. He deal with problems, as long as they weren't his own. He could talk, charm and manipulate all he needed and could tell when he was treated the same way. Sharp, determined but bitter and lonely. Someone needed to give him a hug. Adriana fell asleep thinking she knew a lot about him, had never met him, and she already thought he was innocent.


	3. Chapter 3

**We're in chapter three folks and I'd like to thank the people who have already followed, favourtied and even reviewed! (It's a big deal to me okay) this story. Thank you so much.**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own anything. Except Adriana. She's mine.**

Chapter 3:

Adriana walked through MACUSA security with no trouble. Magical ID, wand ID and a few security questions. She started to head to the 'dungeon'. To her surprise, at the entrance was President Picquery.

"Welcome to the United States of America Miss Arkin." She greeted. She had a cool look on her face. She probably wasn't happy about the intrusion of the British Ministry.

"Thank you, Madam President." Adriana said politely. The two women eyed each other cautiously.

"I'll get to the point." Picquery said. "Why are you here?" Adriana smiled, she'd prepared a full cover earlier.

"Percival Graves was successfully impersonated by Grindelwald." Adriana said slowly. "That, of course, sent my Ministry into a bit of a panic. Grindelwald is noted to have some fanatic followers. We worry that one of them may have infiltrated our own ranks."

"I see, but do any of your people support Grindelwald?" Picquery asked.

"Not openly." Adriana said evenly. "But then, as I understand, Percival Graves was a very dedicated and loyal man, who worked hard to keep the magical community here safe. If Grindelwald could turn such a man and have them spill their own secrets, well, we'd like to know how." Picquery nodded. She'd suspected as much. Grindelwald may have some high-ranking politicians or have followers impersonating politicians so they wouldn't give the game away. Destroying Grindelwald's network of followers was the most important thing. Grindelwald was one thing. But Grindelwald with a few hundred followers of ranging abilities was a whole other bag of cats.

"I should warn you." Picquery said as she straightened her clothes. "That he doesn't talk very much."

"That'll be my problem." Adriana said. "Besides, I'm a new face to him, new hope to be believed in whatever he's spouting."

"You're hoping that your anonymity to him will provide you with answers?" Picquery checked. Adriana nodded. "Go ahead, please tell me if you learn anything."

"Of course, Madam President." Adriana said with a slight bow. She handed her wand to the 'dungeon' guard and stepped in. Graves was down the far end. He barely even glanced up when she stopped in front of his cell. His black hair was long, greasy, and hung over his eyes. He'd gained a short beard and moustache. His dark eyes looked hollow. Adriana hadn't seen many photos of him but the ones she had seen usually involved him and a suit. The simple white shirt and black trousers with a pair of loafers, it kind of worked for him. In the rugged, loner way. His arms were bound behind his back. Right. Wandless magic. Adriana wasted no time. She moved her hands and the chains fell to the floor silently. He looked at her in surprise. She lobbed the cloak at him. "Put this on and don't make a sound." Graves was nothing if not sharp. He grabbed the cloak, moved to the corner and disappeared. Adriana then sprinted back. The guard stared at her.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"He's not there." Adriana said quickly. "I checked but he's not there."

"You're having a laugh." The guard said.

"I'm not joking. He isn't there." Adriana repeated. The guard looked at her suspiciously and went to check the cell. He sprinted back, cursing loudly. He hit the emergency button and alarms started blaring. Adriana grabbed her wand and the guard said nothing. He believed that Graves was dangerous. Better safe than sorry. The President was there in a flash.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He's not there Ma'am." The guard said. They all went down to the cell. Picquery looked at the chains on the floor and cursed.

"They must not have been strong enough." She muttered. "Dammit Graves." Aurors were gathering. "Alright. You three go to Grindelwald, increase the security." They vanished. "The rest of you, find him." Adriana opened the cell and began moving the few things in there. "Miss Arkin what are you doing?"

"Looking for a hint to where he may have gone." Adriana said. She mouthed get out to Graves when the others couldn't see. "May I be of assistance President?" Picquery stared at her hard.

"Yes. Where do you recommend we start?" She asked.

"His home. His wand." Adriana said quickly. She took charge well. She pointed at two Aurors. "We'll check his office." Picquery nodded. "He may not like you very much Madam President. I'd suggest some security." Picquery indicated to two Aurors and they vanished with her. Adriana followed the two Aurors. She felt something brush at her side. She slipped a bag out of her pocket. "Get into your office and grab whatever you need." She muttered. "Then meet me where your wand will be." Th bag vanished and Graves was gone.

"Keep up." One Auror said.

"Where is his office?" Adriana asked. She was trying to stall them as much as she could. Graves needed time and he was probably weakened. They were in an elevator.

"Where are you going?" The house elf asked.

"Graves' office." One Auror gasped. He glanced at Adriana. "Why would he go to his office?"

"To pick up anything he needs before he disappears." Adriana said. "Maybe evidence. Maybe plans. Maybe an emergency go kit."

"We searched his office." One of the Aurors said. "Right after we found out Grindelwald impersonated him."

"Yes, but this is his office." Adriana said. "He knows it better than you." They speed walked to his office. The door was wide open. The office looked as though it had been ransacked. Dust marks suggested that very few things had been taken. Adriana strolled round the office.

"Dammit." An Auror hissed. "He's already been here."

"We should go to wherever his wand is." Adriana said resolutely. The Aurors exchanged looks.

"One of should stay here." One said.

"I'll stay." The other volunteered. Adriana nodded and she and the other Auror sprinted out. They ran to the confiscated wand room. The Auror kicked the door open. A group of Aurors were already there, poised to attack. Adriana moved through the crowd.

"What are you doing?" One asked.

"He might have already been here." Adriana said. "Has anyone checked if his wand is still in the case?" There was a lot of head shaking and Adriana pulled the case out. She quickly removed the real wand before anyone noticed and presented the empty box to the group.

"Dammit!" One exclaimed. "We've been guarding an empty box."

"He'll most likely have left the building and apparated." Another said.

"Home?" Adriana suggested. She was feeling impressed with herself. She'd successfully managed to plant herself into an investigation. She wasn't entirely sure how it was so easy but it just made her think, MACUSA really needed to do better. She left the room and felt something brush against her.

"Home." She murmured. She felt something brush against her quickly, sprinting away. "Let's go." She said. Then she paused. "Someone should go to the magical and non-magical forms of transport." Four Aurors sprinted off in various directions. Adriana pointed at her companion. "You can take me to this pricks house." They had to leave MACUSA and apparate from outside. Graves owned a nice townhouse. It was surrounded by Aurors. A few had wandered in. She felt the brush against her and tugged Percival along. The house was three floors and lavishly furnished. A living room an kitchen on the ground floor. Two spare rooms and a bathroom on the first. A bedroom, a study and a bathroom on the top floor. The house didn't feel like a home. It was dark. The furniture was too sharp. Expensive. But dreary. Black, blues and silvers. There was a distinct lack of individuality in the house. Adriana didn't see a single photo downstairs. In fact, she didn't find any until she reached Percival's bedroom. She shut the door silently. Percival pulled off the cloak looking very confused.

"Mr Graves, my name is Adriana Arkin. I work for the British Ministry of Magic. I'll answer all your questions later but please, pack like you aren't coming back." Percival nodded. He dropped her bag on the bed and started waving his wand and hand. Clothes, books, shoes, pictures and some parchments flew into two suitcases. They were quickly shoved into small bag. Percival followed her into the bathroom and summoned anything he may need. They went to the study. Most of what he removed for there was books.

"That's everything." Percival said. His voice was hoarse and cracked. Adriana couldn't tell if it had always been like that, if he hadn't used his voice in so long it had become that way or if it was a display of how damaged he really was.

"Good. Now get in that bag." Adriana said, putting the bag on the floor. He stared at her blankly. "I can't take you for a Portkey so we're improvising." Percival nodded and slipped into the bag. Adriana dropped the cloak in and hurried back down.

"What did you find?" An Auror asked.

"Ransacked." Adriana said. The Aurors nodded and a few went up to search the rooms properly.

"We'll get him when he tries to leave." One Auror said confidently.

"I doubt it." Another said. "Percival Graves is one of the most powerful wizards in the country. No doubt Grindelwald taught him some tricks for evading arrest."

"Wonderful." Adriana muttered. "I'd best get back. I need to inform my Ministry what's happened." The Aurors shot her sympathetic looks. One took her on side-along apparition to the Congress building. Once inside Adriana went to find Picquery.

"Anything?" The President asked.

"No. His home and office have been ransacked." Adriana said. The President sighed.

"I'm sorry you couldn't conduct your interrogation." She said. She had a distant look. "I can't believe Graves would do something like this."

"Madam President, would it be alright if I went back to my Ministry? Only I need to update them." Adriana asked. Picquery looked at her and nodded.

"Send my apologies to your minister." She added. Adriana nodded. She went straight to the Portkey office and managed to snag one back to London. She didn't bother going to the Ministry. Instead she went home. Her house was wider than tall. Only two floors. A living room, kitchen, bathroom and dining room downstairs. Her bedroom, the guest room, another bathroom and a study upstairs. She quickly sent a message to Dumbledore and the Ministry to tell them she had done her job and was going to get Percival adjusted. She opened the bag in the guest room and asked Percival to come out.

"Welcome to London Mr Graves."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ho, let's go. Thank you reviewers and those of you who have followed & favourited, I literally live for you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to own Colin Farrell's Percival Graves, I don't. It upsets me.**

Chapter 4:

"What's going on?" Percival asked. He felt out of his depth in this situation. He'd just broken out of MACUSA. What the hell had he been thinking? He'd just agreed to do what a random stranger had asked him to do. Was he mad? Had his time in captivity caused him to snap? Probably. He didn't know who this Adriana Arkin was but he needed answers now. He wasn't surprised everyone thought him a traitor considering how he'd just behaved. Adriana kept staring at him. She was shorter than him by a head. Her hair was long and black. Her eyes seemed to glint silver. There was a certain fire in them.

"Perhaps you should sit down Mr Graves." She said gently. Percival stared at her. Every time he heard Graves it felt like a stabbing sensation in his gut. He'd undoubtedly shamed his families name even more. His parents were probably turning in their graves. "Or would you rather I call you Percival?" Clearly the pain had shown on his face. He nodded and flopped onto the bed. "As I said before, my name is Adriana Arkin. I am an Auror with the British Ministry of Magic. I was under orders from my boss and Albus Dumbledore to get you out of MACUSA and bring you here." She paused. "Well not my house here but London."

"Why?" He asked. He was hungry for information. Did the British perhaps want to interrogate him? Did they think they'd been infiltrated?

"Unlike our friends across the pond we don't actually think you helped Grindelwald." Adriana pulled a face. "I think they were using you as a scapegoat to cover up their screw up."

"Right. But why am I here?" Percival asked again.

"Dumbledore would like to talk to you." Adriana said with a shrug. "He, and a lot of us, feel that Grindelwald will escape and we'd like to know as much as we can. We need to better understand his methods." Her expression softened slightly as she looked him in the eyes. "And we don't believe in condemning an innocent man to death." Percival nodded. He couldn't bear to look at her for more than a few seconds at a time. She was being too nice. He wondered if it was pity.

"And I'm in your house because?" He asked, playing with the bed covers.

"I thought you might like to stay somewhere you don't have to pay for." Adriana said with a raised eyebrow. Percival nodded mutely. "My room is just down the corridor. I'll be in there while you... unpack. The bathroom is just next door. If you need anything, just ask." She left, not entirely sure what to say. Percival did as he was told. He unpacked quickly. He used his wand to speed up the process. He noticed he had a slight tremor in his hands. He brushed it off. He was methodical. That made it easier. Do this. Do that. He went to the bathroom and to his surprise, realised he'd be sharing with Adriana. He also got the first look of himself in a mirror. He looked awful. He looked at the shower. He had his own towel. He doubted Adriana would mind too much. She'd tell him to stop if she didn't want him in the shower. The shower felt great. It was like stripping away everything. He towelled himself off and shaved. He felt better. Cleaner. His hair was too long for his liking but he could slick it back and that would have to do. He went back to the guest room and pulled on some clothes. As he was pulling on a shirt a sudden thought crossed his mind. Grindelwald had worn his clothes. Grindelwald may have worn this shirt. There was tugging feeling in his gut. It churned and gurgled. He barely made it to the bathroom before emptying the entire contents of his stomach into the toilet. He wanted to tear every single piece of clothing up. Shred them. Burn them. But then he'd have nothing to wear. And he didn't think his host would appreciate him walking around naked. And then people would see... He puked some more. There was nothing but bile left really. There was a knock on the bathroom door. Percival made a choking noise. He didn't know if he wanted anyone near him right now. Part of him did. He'd spent so long alone. Just the presence of another person would be nice. The other part him wanted them far away. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. So weak. So pathetic. So worthless. The knock came again.

"I'm fine." He said. He really wasn't.

"Of course you are." Adriana said. She sounded exasperated. "I was wondering if you'd like a tour of the house?" Percival sat up fully. That was not what he'd been expecting.

"Just a second." He said. He jumped to his feet. Bad move. He swayed slightly. He gripped the toilet to steady himself. He flushed. Washed his hands, and face. He opened the door to see Adriana standing there, a semi bemused look on her face. She led him back to the guest room and she picked up the invisibility cloak. She carefully folded it and walked back out.

"This is your room." She said. "The bathroom. My room."

She then pointed to a room on the other side of the corridor. "And this is my study. I kindly ask that you don't go in." Percival nodded. She was an Auror and that probably meant she had private work in there. She led him downstairs. "The living room." It was brightly furnished. Greens, blues and red. It seemed homely and comfortable with the almond coloured carpet and flowery curtains. It was the opposite of Percival's home. There were photos. Mainly of other people. Friends and relatives by the looks of it. "The dining room." Adriana was pulling him along. The dining room wasn't big but the table could easily seat eight. She pulled him through to the kitchen. It took Percival's eyes a moment to adjust. The kitchen was orange and yellow. Soft hues. In contrast, the wood was dark. At the back there was a small bathroom and then the garden. It was a... wild garden to say the least. "I never have the time to garden." Adriana said as if reading his mind.

"You have a nice home." Percival said a little rigidly. Ever since he was a child, good manners had been drilled into him. Adriana smiled warmly.

"Thank you. Let's get back inside. It's freezing." He briefly wondered what time of year it was. It had seemed so inconsequential before. He glanced at a calendar. It was the middle of January. That only made him feel sicker. Grindelwald had taken him, when was that... June? May? At least half a year ago. "Would you like anything to drink or eat?" Adriana's voice brought him out of his head. It was probably a good thing too. If he brooded too long he might really go mad. If he wasn't there already.

"No thank you." He said politely. They stood in the kitchen, not sure what to do.

"Sorry." Adriana said. Percival's eyes snapped to her.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked in confusion.

"I'm not a very good hostess." Adriana admitted. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to do in this kind of situation." Percival stared at her.

"You don't have company... often?" He asked.

"No." She said with a short chuckle. "Married to the job I suppose." Percival understood the feeling. He hadn't had much time for socialising. He'd spent most of his life building a reputation. There had been... a few relationships. Two stuck out. And they both probably hated him.

"I'm at a loss of what to do myself." Percival admitted, if only to make the silence less awkward.

"Career man." Adriana said. She looked hesitantly at Percival. "Before we go any further I should probably tell you that I've read your file. All of it." Percival's eyes widened. His file! He knew that she wouldn't just be sent in blind but did she have to read his file? She knew more about him than he did about her. Maybe his file didn't have all his personal details, like what he liked and disliked, but it did have enough. "I just thought you should know." That stopped Percival in his tracks. She hadn't needed to tell him. In fact, she never needed to mention it. But she'd told him anyway. Full disclosure. That was strangely comforting.

"I don't suppose that means I get to look at your file?" He asked. He wasn't serious but he might as well try. Adriana shrugged.

"If you want to." Then she smiled. "Maybe we can swap information because I'll be honest. I have no idea what a Wampus is."


	5. Chapter 5

**Holla, chapter five is up and well, it starts nice and normal and then... I'm sorry I like a bit of angst. Plus it's Colin Farrell... Just be warned okay.**

 **To the guest reviewer who and I quote called the first chapter a 'wall of text', you do not need to paragraph everything. Paragraphs indicate a change in place, time, or narrator. None of those happened so I did not feel the need to paragraph. I do, however, apologise if it is off putting or makes it difficult to read. I'm sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, if I actually owned the series/universe a lot of things would be different and there'd be a whole lot more angst.**

Chapter 5:

Adriana and Percival were settled on a comfy sofa, each holding the others file.

"Okay. So, you were sorted into Wampus." Adriana prompted. "How does that work? What does that mean?" Percival felt significantly less awkward talking about school. School was a safe topic.

"We stand on this Gordian Knot and there are four carvings. One for each house. So when the house wants you it does something."

"What if more than one house wants you?" Adriana interrupted.

"Then you pick." Percival said. He paused. "I had a choice. Wampus and Horned Serpent both reacted to me. I went for Wampus."

"Why?" Adriana asked.

"It just... felt right." Percival said. He didn't tell her that it was his attempt to be slightly independent from his family. He was the only Wampus. He hadn't enjoyed the summer holidays that year at all. At least not until he blurted out that he'd chosen Wampus because Aurors were warriors and that's what he wanted to be.

"So Wampus favours warriors and Horned Serpent favours scholars." Adriana said. She was frowning. She tried to compare the houses to Hogwarts. Maybe Wampus was Gryffindor and Horned Serpent was Ravenclaw? Maybe they couldn't be compared.

"Yes." Percival said. "Thunderbird favours adventurers and Pukwudgie favours healers." Adriana realised that they couldn't be compared to Hogwarts houses at all. They just weren't the same thing. Percival glanced at her file.

"What's a Gryffindor?" He asked. "I've never heard of a creature like that before."

"It's not a creature." Adriana said. "It's one of the four founders. Each of the houses is named after a founder. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin." She paused. "In our first year, we try on a hat, it's called the sorting hat. And it's picks our house for us."

"So, Gryffindor is the house of?" Percival asked.

"The brave, bold and nearly reckless." Adriana said with a smile. "We sort by character traits. So, Gryffindor's are mostly brave, daring and chivalrous. Ravenclaw's are witty, creative and intelligent. Hufflepuff's are loyal, hardworking, honest, tolerant." Adriana paused, had face wrinkled with distaste. "Slytherin's are cunning, ambitious and pure bloods. Maybe half bloods."

"I get the feeling you don't like Slytherin." Percival said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's an old rivalry. They think we're reckless. We think they're conniving little... we don't get along." Adriana stopped herself. Percival almost smirked. Almost. "Are you really not allowed to keep your wand until you turn 17?"

"No. We have to leave it in school." Percival said. "I assume you can take yours?"

"Yep." Adriana said. "So, you were a chaser and captain of the team. I'm impressed."

"Was there a question in there?" Percival asked. He looked at Adriana's file. She'd been a seeker. Not captain though. She'd been a prefect but not head girl. She did however have excellent grades in both OWLs and NEWTs.

"No." Adriana said. "How did you manage your last year? Head boy, Quidditch captain, exams and you were practicing all that wandless magic."

"With little sleep and a lot of luck." Percival said. "You were a prefect, seeker, had exams and you did some wandless magic practice." He pointed out.

"Only some." Adriana said with a shake of her head. "Quidditch season is over before exams." Percival felt odd. He was not accustomed to someone being so interested in him. She didn't need to know that much about him. She was doing it anyway. She was one of the few people who hadn't asked about his family. When he met people the first thing they said was 'you mean that Graves family'. It was said with reverence. Envy. The Graves family probably weren't as big in Britain as they were in America. Maybe she really didn't care. He figured he should ask.

"When most people talk to me, they want to talk about my family." He said slowly. Adriana gave him a puzzled look. "You don't want to ask about them?"

"I want to get to know you." Adriana said, stressing 'you'. "Your family isn't you." It was one of the few times in his life that someone had put Percival on a separate playing field to his family. He felt... happy about that.

"Why did you become an Auror?" He asked, changing the subject. Adriana seemed to think long and hard. Which gave Percival the same chance.

"When we had our careers meetings, with our heads of house, I had no clue what I was going to do with my life." Adriana admitted. "I sat in front of Dumbledore for a good five minutes and finally told him I had no clue. So, he asked me all these random questions. Like little problem solving things. He suggested that I should try to be an Auror. So I tried. And I haven't regretted it since." She smiled at Percival. "Your turn."

"I wanted to be in law enforcement." Percival said slowly. "That much I knew. I didn't know if I wanted to be regular law enforcement or an Auror. I guess I just sort of ended up being one. But I didn't agree with some of my boss's methods so I decided I wanted to take charge."

"So you did." Adriana finished for him. She stretched. It was getting late and it had been a long day. "I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed." She got up and snapped his file shut. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." She disappeared upstairs. Percival sat there for a moment. He read her file. Her Auror work was exemplary. She seemed to specialise in undercover work and hunting down corrupt wizards and witches. He slumped back on the sofa. Sleep in a nice comfortable bed seemed like a great idea. He closed her file and put it in the cabinet against the wall. He extinguished the lamps and went to the guest room. It was welcoming. The bed was soft. Comforting. The blankets seemed to cuddle him. He drifted off, barely realising how tired he'd been.

* * *

Pain. Pain. It hurt. It hurt. Blood. Screaming. Pain. It hurt. Stop. No. It hurt. Please. Stop. Percival sat bolt upright in bed. He was drenched in sweat. He clamped a hand over his mouth, someone would hear him. He couldn't let anyone hear him. He tried to get his breathing under control. He needed. He needed something. He sprang from the bed, gripping his wand tightly and made his way downstairs. Water. Water was good. He grabbed a glass and filled it to the brim. He took shaky gulps of the clear liquid. It cooled him down. Calmed him. He felt something run down his face. Water. No. Tears. He wiped them away furiously. The Graves family did not cry. Tears were for vulnerable, emotional, or weak people. He wasn't vulnerable. He wasn't emotional and he definitely wasn't weak. He couldn't cry. He couldn't cry. There was the swish of fabric and a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the touch. It burned his skin. Touch hurt. People hurt. He found himself staring into silver wells.

"Percival." She said softly. He could barely register her. She was there. She could hurt him. He wanted to be away. Away from her. From everyone. "Percival, you can take a glass of water to bed, I don't mind." She filled the glass again and handed it to him. "Percival. It's okay. You don't have to go to sleep if you don't want to." The softness. The gentleness. It helped him focus. He was staring at Adriana, who was in a red, silk robe over her night gown. He was in his pyjamas. Right. He was at her house. He wasn't in danger. He was safe. He took a sip of water. It was refreshing. Adriana was taking his arm, pulling him back upstairs. Back to the guest room. His hands were shaking again. She took the glass from his hand and put it on the bedside table. He sat on the bed and she lit the lights. She smiled at him and handed him a book. "If you don't want to sleep. Then read something." He watched as she practically glided out the room. He opened the book. He needed a focus. He needed something to do. He read until dawn.


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank tsaheylu for the wonderful review they left me. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to leave me such a wonderful review... It's going in my happy box, just saying.**

 **Disclaimer: TBH I think I'm writing these just to remind myself that I don't own this.**

Chapter 6:

Percival woke up to find Adriana in the doorway, smiling at him.

"I made breakfast." She said proudly. Percival was semi aware of the fact that he was in pyjamas. This did not seem to be a problem for her.

"You didn't have to." He said, sitting up, the book falling off his chest. Adriana shrugged.

"I think that's what people do when they have guests." She said. "Like I said. I don't normal have any." She went downstairs again. Percival got up slowly, stretching out his limbs. There was a lot of cracking. He'd fallen asleep in the most awkward position he could imagine. He remembered that he was supposed to meet Dumbledore today. He pulled on a shirt and black, with a white collar, waist coat. He couldn't touch his long coat. Instead he went downstairs, black trench coat in hand. Adriana was in the dining room, already eating. She wasn't dressed fancily. Just work trousers and a blouse. Percival sat down and went for the toast. He was pretty sure that it wouldn't kill him. He realised half way through his second piece that Adriana had made pancakes. He didn't want to seem rude so he tried one. It was nice. There was cinnamon in it. Percival hadn't had cinnamon pancakes before but they tasted nice. Adriana beamed at him when he helped himself to a second.

"You don't make pancakes very often do you?" Percival asked, wiping his mouth with the serviette.

"Too busy." Adriana said. "But since I'm not really working today..." she trailed off. "I didn't know if you liked cinnamon or not."

"I think it like it very much." Percival said. She finished first but shooed him upstairs to clean up. He wanted to insist on putting the dishes away. She gave him a look and he hurried to the bathroom. He was ready to go when Adriana went to the bathroom. She came downstairs, nearly tripping in her hurry.

"We can't apparate in here." She told him. "I've got all these warding spells and things. We'll have to do side-along apparition."

"To where exactly?" Percival asked as they went to a secluded area.

"The Atrium of the Ministry of Magic." Adriana said promptly. Percival gripped her hand as she pulled out her wand. He hated side-along apparition. One second they were in a street corner. Next, they were surrounded by dozens of witches, wizards and a number of other beings. It seemed a lot more hustle and bustle than Congress. Adriana pulled him along to the visitors' desk.

"Morning Adriana." The wizard on duty said.

"Morning Adam." Adriana responded. She yanked Percival forward. "He's a friend from across the pond." Adam smiled and held out his hand. Percival relinquished his wand. Adam did... something with it and pulled out a receipt. He handed Percival back his wand and stuck the receipt on a stick. Percival nodded. Adriana pulled him off to the elevators. Percival was not entirely sure how he felt about this trip. There were no house elves in the elevator. Instead a rather bored looking man stood there.

"Level two?" The man asked, taking one look at Adriana. She nodded. The elevator moved backwards. Percival let out a surprised noise.

"Sorry. I should have warned you." Adriana muttered.

"Level two." A female voice said. Adriana was practically dragging Percival along. They reached the Auror headquarters. When they entered, a few people turned around. Some greeted Adriana. A few asked who Percival was and one very annoyed older man came stomping out.

"Adriana, you said you'd give my cloak right back!" He snapped a bit impatiently. Adriana smiled and handed him a neatly folded invisibility cloak. He glared at her before stomping away.

"Who's the handsome chap?" A female Auror asked. She fluttered golden eyes at Percival.

"A friend from across the pond." Adriana said. "And stop doing that Maya, he'll think you're unprofessional."

"Auror?" A red head asked. Adriana nodded. It wasn't technically a lie. She led Percival to her cubicle. They sat there. It was decently sized.

"We're early." She said. Percival nodded.

"Who am I meeting?" He asked.

"Dumbledore, the head of the Auror office, and the head of the department of magical law enforcement." Adriana said. She glanced at Percival. "Dumbledore said he'd met you before?"

"Yes. It was just after I became director of magical security and Picquery had just been elected. We were here, in Britain, for a meeting about... that man." Percival said. He couldn't manage Grindelwald. It seemed to burn his tongue. "Dumbledore seems to be a very smart man."

"He is. Best transfiguration teacher." Adriana said. "Lots of people think he should work in the ministry."

"Ah, you mentioned he was your head of house." Percival said, recalling last night's conversation. There was a knock on Adriana's cubicle door. She opened it. A rather sharp looking man was staring at her.

"We're ready for you." He said. Adriana gave Percival an encouraging look and they followed the man.

"He's my boss. The head of the Auror office." She muttered. "He's alright but he can be a bit of a stickler for proper procedure." Percival found that ironic, considering he must have approved something completely illegal to get him here. They went into a plush office. Already seated at the desk was a hard-faced woman. In front of her, looking quite comfortable in a chintz armchair, was Albus Dumbledore. He stood up and smiled warmly at Adriana and Percival. The woman merely nodded.

"Welcome Mr Graves." She said. Percival tried very hard not to look like that name hurt him. "I am Matilda Podmore, head of the department of magical law enforcement. This is Milo Diggory, head of the Auror Office. And I believe you have already met Albus Dumbledore." Percival nodded stiffly.

"Do sit down." Dumbledore offered, pointing at another armchair. Percival slid into the chair feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

"Thank you for bringing him here." Matilda said to Adriana. "You can go back to your duties now." Adriana looked surprised for a nanosecond before bowing slightly.

"I'd rather she stayed." Percival said quickly. Adriana glanced at him with a smile. He was in a room of strangers. He may have met Dumbledore but he didn't know the man. At least he knew Adriana a bit. Apparently, Matilda did not approve of this. She pursed her lips.

"She has nothing to do with this." Matilda said slowly. "I don't see why she should stay."

"She is still in the room." Adriana muttered so only Percival could hear her. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly.

"I think," Dumbledore interrupted genially. "Since Miss Arkin was the one who brought Mr Graves here and he stayed at her home last night, that he may be more comfortable with someone he is slightly more familiar with in the room."

"Very well." Matilda said irritably. "Arkin, you may stay." Adriana smiled and waved her hand. A chair appeared next to Percival's and she sat down. "Now then," She turned her attention to Percival. "Mr Graves, we aren't going to ask you to repeat what happened to you, we have all read the transcripts of your... interviews." Percival felt relieved. He really didn't want to talk about it again. He wasn't sure if he could stomach that. "Dumbledore has some questions for you about... Grindelwald's methods." Percival turned to Dumbledore. He smiled gently at Percival.

"It may be best to pretend they aren't in the room." Dumbledore said, jerking his head towards the two heads. "If you feel uncomfortable with any question that I ask, feel free not to answer." Percival nodded. He wondered if it was a British thing to keep reminding people that they didn't have to do anything they didn't want to. "When Grindelwald and you met, was he more interested in impersonating you or in gaining information?"

"At first it was information." Percival said. "Then he changed, he decided impersonating me was more important."

"And what was the information he asked for?" Dumbledore asked.

"MACUSA things mostly." Percival said. "And then he started asking about strange occurrences. He asked about an Obscurus." Dumbledore's expression turned grave. "I heard he found him." Percival had heard everything that had happened while Grindelwald was him while he recovered. He honestly thought that Credence had had it much worse than him.

"Yes. He found him." Dumbledore murmured. "When Grindelwald was getting this information, did he, forgive me, start with torture or work his way up to it."

"Work his way up to it." Percival said through gritted teeth. It was a fair question.

"Did he try to manipulate you into joining his cause?" Dumbledore asked softly. Percival nodded. "How?"

"He tried to make it seem a lot less horrible than it was." Percival explained. "He tried to turn me against No-Maj's and against the Statute of Secrecy."

"And when that didn't work?" Dumbledore asked. Percival was momentarily surprised. MACUSA had just assumed that Grindelwald had gotten to him quickly and here was someone he barely knew, hadn't really worked with, asking him what really happened.

"He tried to threaten me." Percival said. He was starting to disengage from what happened again. It was easier. So much easier. Let it be someone else's problem.

"Did he threaten to hurt you? Or loved ones?" Dumbledore pressed.

"Both." Percival said. He felt an arm next to his on the chair arm. Adriana's. Silent support. Barely brushing against each other. Just enough to feel her presence.

"And when he realised that didn't work he carried out his threats." Dumbledore said. It wasn't a question. "At what point did he begin impersonating you?"

"He was always doing that." Percival said, trying not to spit. "He just wasn't as interested in the beginning. He thought he'd get information from me but he didn't." That was the most important thing to Percival right now. That someone understood that he hadn't given that man anything. Dumbledore nodded.

"The change in interest. Was it sudden or did it feel like it had been building up?" He asked.

"Sudden." Percival said. Adriana frowned. She looked at Dumbledore.

"When Goldstein was demoted?" She asked him. Dumbledore waved his hand to indicate that she should continue. She turned to Percival. "When Goldstein was demoted, you were... incapacitated. That was when Grindelwald would have first met Credence." That made sense to Percival. "He must have thought Credence was close to the Obscurus instead of being the Obscurus. That's why it became more important to impersonate you."

"The information he wanted from me fits with the pattern of an Obscurus." Percival said. "So let's say he knows there's one in New York. But he's the most wanted man in the world. He can't just stroll in a start asking questions."

"So he needs to get information on strange activity." Adriana continued. "So he needs the head the of the department of magical law enforcement to work out what reports are unsolved and what ones have convicts."

"He also needs the director of magical security." Percival added. A strange feeling was churning in his gut. He felt like if he could get to bottom of this he would feel better. "Because they know things that are affect No-Maj's. And I do both jobs."

"So he knows that you are probably his best chance of getting information." Adriana prompted.

"But I'm a hard-working, loyal ministry worker." Percival pointed out. "I'm hardly going to just answer any question."

"So he sets a trap to catch you." Adriana continued. "A trap that doesn't seem like a trap but a calculated screw up."

"Being sighted by a low-level criminal. Who tells Aurors." Percival continued. He rubbed a hand across his jaw. "So that attack, was a trap to get me?"

"It seems so." Dumbledore said gravely. He continued the idea. "But he has to impersonate you or it will look suspicious that there's no body."

"It's easier to do because it would be reasonable to assume I'm in shock from the battle so he can work out how I usually behave." Percival said. This made more sense as to how no one had noticed. Grindelwald was a smart man. He could play slightly shell shocked and then see what behaviours were considered normal for Percival and act that way. "Then Goldstein attacks a No-Maj and he meets Credence."

"He thinks Credence is the key to finding the Obscurus." Adriana added. "So he decides that being you is more important."

"Credence has seen a man that looks like me give orders, seem important and trustworthy." Percival continued. "So I'm a good face to use." He sounded bitter.

"But he must have messed up." Adriana said. Percival looked at her with a frown. "There would have been no reason to use a revealing spell in you if they just thought you were a Grindelwald fanatic."

"So how did... Tina!" Percival gasped. Adriana stared at him. "Tina Goldstein. She knows I could never support Grindelwald so she must have told whoever did the revealing spell that it wasn't me."

"It also helps that Grindelwald attempted to kill President Picquery." Dumbledore said. "Something you would never do, being one of the people charged with protecting her." Percival nodded. It all made sense now. Grindelwald had carefully calculated a plan and it had almost worked. "Well that certainly explains a lot." Dumbledore said, running his hands together. He smiled at Percival. "One last question." Percival wasn't sure if he had that in him. He was feeling ill. Drained. Empty. "As a, forgive the term, security official, what would you recommend to ensure this doesn't happen?" Percival didn't quite know what to say.

"Security questions are always a good one." Percival said. "Checking everyone when they come back from a mission or job just to be sure."

"Excellent suggestions." Dumbledore beamed. "Thank you for talking to us Mr Graves." Percival stared. Was the meeting over?

"Yes. This information will be most useful." Matilda said. Percival nearly jumped. He'd forgotten about her. "Now then, since we effectively broke you out of American custody it is probably best not to send you back." Percival couldn't help but agree. "It may be in your best interests to stay here. Arkin!" She barked. Adriana glanced at Podmore. "I assume you don't mind housing Mr Graves until further notice."

"Not at all." Adriana said with mild enthusiasm. Podmore nodded.

"You two can leave then. We need to discuss security for Britain." She said. Taking that as a clear dismissal, Percival got his feet, shook hands with everyone and followed Adriana out.

"Can we leave?" He asked. He didn't want to be in the ministry. It hurt for some reason. Probably because he wasn't allowed to work in his own. Adriana nodded and they went to the Atrium. Percival was once again reminded how much he hated side-along apparition. They hurried to Adriana's house and here, Percival so much more comfortable.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hahaha, I'm just here to make your lives miserable because this probably won't happen. Jokes, I just like writing. This one is just short and sweet.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own HP universe. I'm still upset about it.**

Chapter 7:

Percival had retired early that night. He didn't feel like doing anything productive. He couldn't focus and he knew he was spiralling. He barely made it to the bed before he curled up in a tight ball. He shuddered. 

The nightmares were worse that night. He woke up to find Adriana at his door, holding a glass of water. He wanted her to go away. He didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to see her. He yanked the covers over his head. He felt them being removed from his head and heard the glass set on the table.

"Don't do that, you'll get tangled up." Adriana whispered. "You might suffocate." Good. Percival thought. Suffocating seemed a lot better right now. But he couldn't do it. The same way he couldn't bite his tongue in the MACUSA cell. He was a coward. He was pathetic. Worthless. There was a small hand on his shoulder. It burned. He pulled away. He didn't want the pity. The comfort. He didn't want the stupid emotions. The hand was back. Only, it was in his hair, gently stroking it. As if the owner were trying to placate a child. For some reason, that felt okay. That comfort. That compassion. That was fine. He heard words above him. They sounded like a silly little tune. But he fell asleep to it anyway. 

He wasn't entirely sure how long he'd slept or how he'd managed to sleep that long. There was a lingering scent of cinnamon that made him suspicious of who had been there. He went downstairs to find a note from Adriana.

'Percival,

Working today and I didn't want to wake you. Help yourself to

whatever you want. I'll be back around six if there aren't any raids.

Please don't blow up the house.

Adriana'

For some reason that made him smile slightly. If only for a moment. It was probably because it seemed so... normal. He had no idea what he was going to do all day. Maybe read. Maybe try and steady his hands. He looked at the garden. Or maybe do something nice. 

The garden was very wild. Percival wasn't a gardener but he was pretty sure you weren't supposed to let them grow this madly. Plus, he could use some magic, if only discreetly. All the houses around them were detached and had high fences, but he couldn't be too careful. He should probably start by clearing away... everything. It was methodical. And that soothed him. The repetitive movements. The slight strain on his muscles. There was something cleansing about cleaning the garden. As if the madness and wildness of the garden mirrored his own mind. As the garden became clearer so did his mind. He became calmer. As his clothes got dirtier he felt cleaner. It was strange. He couldn't explain it. He piled the plants in a stack and vanished them with a flash. He was caked in mud and plant matter. He spent an hour trying to cleaning it off. He took another hour trying to get it out of his clothes. He wasn't sure how they got so, icky. Instead he focused on cleaning them. He didn't seem to process how late it had gotten because in the next minute Adriana was walking through the door. Percival shoved on his shirt so fast he heard something click.

"Percival?" Adriana called. He appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. She smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How was work?" He asked.

"Dull." Adriana said. "Just paperwork and paperwork."

"It sounds dull." Percival agreed. One thing he didn't miss. Paperwork.

"So, what did you do today?" She asked, walking into the kitchen. She started waving her wand and hands. Pans and knives started flying about.

"I did gardening." Percival said. Adriana nearly dropped the pan. Percival caught it almost lazily and sent it flying back to the stove. Adriana seemed far more interested in the garden than cooking dinner so he took over.

"I've never seen it so tidy." She said. "What spells did you use?"

"I did it by hand." Percival said casually. Adriana stared at him. "It helped... calm me down."

"Well, we can add gardening to the list of your skills." Adriana said jokingly.

"I... think I find gardening enjoyable." Percival said hesitantly. He felt odd. He didn't normally hesitate when speaking. Adriana looked at him.

"If you enjoy it I suppose I could get some gardening supplies." She said. "There are some in the shed but they aren't very good."

"I found those." Percival said. "And I fixed them and cleaned them. With magic." He'd seen the slight disbelief on her face.

"What would you like to plant in the garden?" She asked.

"I was thinking roses." He said. He was fond of roses. "But I don't know much about gardens." Adriana smiled. Then she frowned. It seemed she'd realised that she'd stopped making dinner. She started helping again. They enjoyed a simple meal. Percival didn't eat much. He just couldn't stomach large amounts of food. Adriana disappeared upstairs and returned with British money. Percival stared at it. She started explaining what each piece was and then told him to go to the muggle, which she had to correct to No-Maj, shop not far from the house. He honestly didn't know what to say. He started to protest.

"Percival, my garden." She reminded him. "Just don't go mad."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahaha, you thought I'd be nice, that'd I'd stop with the angst. Nope. This one is more about Maya and Adriana with a few surprise cameos. This is a little bit more oomph, but I'm sorry at not being good at battle scenes, any tips would be appreciated.**

 **Panthera101: First of all, thank you for the review. Second, yes Adriana is a Gryffindor. Third, Dumbledore was sorted into Gryffindor house but whether or not he was head of house is up for debate. I don't know if he was or wasn't, but for the sake of my fic (and the fact that he did teach Transfiguration, like McGonogall) he was the head of Gryffindor house while Adriana was at school, which would have been 1907-1914 approx.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, that is still very much the property of HRH Queen J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 8:

Percival did end up going to the florists. He got a strange look from the owner. He tried to explain that he was doing a friend's garden. The man just stared at him as if he'd gone mad.

"You don't garden in that fancy get up, do you?" The owner asked. Percival realised he was wearing expensive clothing.

"No." He assured the man. "I have, other things to do today." That seemed to satisfy the owner. He ended up buying rose seeds of varying colours. Some carnations and some marigolds. He was close to buying geraniums when he thought that maybe he was getting a bit too into this. He payed and returned to the house. He started setting up each plot for the flowers. After finishing in the garden Percival went back inside and decided to do some reading.

Adriana walked into the office not entirely sure how she felt about the universe right now.

"So, what's it like living with an American?" Maya asked.

"He's doing the gardening." Adriana said in a state of mild shock. "And he helped make dinner last night."

"What's so strange about that?" Maya asked.

"You saw him." Adriana said. "Posh suits. Rigid. The man's an Auror. A head of a department. I didn't expect to see him debating what colour roses he would like to put in the back garden." Maya found this amusing.

"So, he's good with the domestic stuff. I'd keep him around." She said with a giggle. Adriana shot her a look. A memo came in. She shot a look at Maya who had just received the same note. The Minister for Magic, Hector Fawley, was going somewhere and required protection. Adriana sighed. That would mean she wouldn't get home until late. She sent a message home, just to warn Percival that she would appear later.

"Why couldn't someone else be in charge of him tonight?" Maya asked with distaste. It was no secret that she disliked the Minister. Mainly because last time they'd met he'd pinched her butt.

"We're not with him. We're meant to tail him discretely." Adriana pointed him. "You know why they want us. We do sneaky very well."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Maya said icily. Then she turned to Adriana. "And what about Percival?"

"I've sent him a note." Adriana said. She shot a look at Maya. "I know what you're thinking. That's not what's happening."

"Honestly Adriana, he'd be a good fling." Maya said reasonably.

"I don't do flings." Adriana said sharply. "Especially not with people I live with." She couldn't imagine having a fling with Percival. It just felt wrong. He was already damaged enough, she didn't need to hurt him more. It wasn't that he wasn't attractive... she was not considering this. It would be wrong. She'd be taking advantage of a vulnerable man.

"You just considered it, didn't you?" Maya asked with another giggle.

"Shut up." Adriana advised. "Let's go protect the Minister." They walked out of the office and headed to level one. Hector winked rather obviously at Maya, who nearly hexed him right there and then. Only Adriana's warning arm stopped her.

"Just one leg locker curse." Maya pleaded.

"We are meant to protect him. Not attack him ourselves." Adriana pointed out.

"As if anyone would mind." Maya huffed. The two women stayed far behind the Minister and his two travelling companions. They kept to the shadows. The Minister was going for a long walk apparently. Which made Adriana a whole lot more sympathetic to Maya's idea of cursing him. They finally reached an abandoned building so far removed that you couldn't find it by accident. To her surprise, the two companions waited outside. Adriana and Maya crept in. They were told to keep the Minister in their sights at all times. It became very apparent why the Minister was there.

"Madam Zhou?" Maya mouthed at Adriana. She nodded back.

"And President Picquery." Adriana mouthed back. They were in the rafters. "Why are they here?" Maya shrugged. They watched as the leaders approached each other.

"Why have you called a meeting here?" Fawley asked. He withered slightly under the gaze of two sharp women.

"I must ask the same question." Madam Zhou said. Picquery looked tired.

"I'm sure you've heard about Percival Graves by now." Maya shot Adriana a confused look. With the exception of Adriana, none of the Auror's knew exactly why Percival was in Britain. "In light of his betrayal and escape from our custody, I think we all need to tighten our security." Picquery continued.

"Surely we all do." Madam Zhou pointed out. "Why not tell all the leaders of this decision?"

"Because I cannot be sure they haven't been infiltrated." Picquery said. "If we called a meeting then they would bring aids and ambassadors. I will not allow another nation to repeat my mistake."

"President Picquery we can't just leave other nations out of talks." Fawley said. "We must inform them, discretely if needs be."

"Yes. We represent three power houses of magic." Picquery said. "I thought meeting in small numbers would be better."

"But so out of the way?" Madam Zhou pondered. "President Picquery this is very unlike you."

"I assure you Madam Zhou I am merely trying to protect my nation. If we share security programs, ideas then maybe we'll get through this." Picquery said. Adriana knew something was off. She and Maya exchanged glances and nodded. Next second they were on the floor, standing between Picquery and the two other ministers.

"You're an imposter." Adriana said. Picquery didn't recognise her. And that was a dead giveaway. Madam Zhou had her wand out while Fawley hid behind Maya. The windows broke and two men jumped in.

"We've been caught out." Picquery said. She changed into a rather heavy, blonde woman. "Let's eliminate them." There was an eerie calmness in the way she said that. Soon the air was rich with flashes of light. Fawley was no help but Madam Zhou was furiously battling two opponents while two more came in. Adriana was taking on the blonde while Maya took the two newcomers. Adriana managed to send the blonde woman flying out the window with a well-placed repulsion spell. Her hand moved to cast a shield around Fawley and Madam Zhou. Madam Zhou didn't look pleased, and Adriana didn't blame her. She'd been attacked and someone had interrupted her pounding match. One of her former opponents was in a crumpled heap. The other sported a bloody nose. Adriana hit him with a stunner and he too fell to the floor. She cast binding spells on both and kicked their wands away. Just as she turned around Maya yelped. Her body went flying across the room and thudded painfully against the far wall. One of Maya's opponents was very much dead, blood pooling everywhere. The other had a rather cruel grin on his face. Madam Zhou broke Adriana's barrier and began furiously duelling the man. She had some of the fastest wand work that Adriana had seen in a while. Trusting Madam Zhou to handle the situation, Adriana hurried over to Maya. Her friend was unconscious but alive. She seemed to have a few cracked ribs. Adriana sent a message out for back up. Madam Zhou caused her opponent to contort unnaturally and stay that way.

"We were tricked." She said coldly.

"President Picquery is not going to like this." Adriana muttered. "MACUSA is not having a great time."

"What did they want?" Fawley asked.

"Information." Adriana said. She was familiar with the methodology. Manipulation. "Most likely Grindelwald fanatics."

"Good job." Fawley said. "I shall return to the Ministry. Madam Zhou?"

"Very well." She said. They disapparated, leaving Adriana very alone. She didn't dare try healing Maya in case she got it horribly wrong. Magical law enforcement showed up. When Adriana was sure they had the situation she apparated to Saint Mungo's. Maya was taken to the spell damage ward. After being repeatedly assured that she would be fine, Adriana went home.

As she opened the door, she was surprised to find Percival still downstairs. He was dressed for bed and yet seemed fully engrossed in his book.

"I thought you'd be sleeping." Adriana said. The door shut behind her. Percival looked at her. He frowned at the sight of her.

"I couldn't sleep." He said. "Are you alright?" She had scratches and a few bruises.

"Occupational hazard." She said dismissively. Percival didn't accept that and moved his hands gently over her, healing the injuries.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I was guarding the Minister tonight." She said. "There was an ambush." She hesitated slightly. "Someone impersonated President Picquery." Percival went chalk white. "I don't think she's been impersonated at work but someone's trying to find out about MACUSA security."

"His followers." Percival breathed.

"Probably." Adriana agreed. She looked distressed. "We caught most of them. But Madam Zhou may have killed one. And Maya did too." There was a pause. "Maya's in Saint Mungo's. Our magical infirmary." Percival wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. Adriana felt safe in his arms. They were warm and strong. Exactly what she needed right now.

"Is she going to be alright?" Percival murmured into her hair.

"They think so." Adriana said.

"Are you alright?" He asked again.

"I think so." She said into his shoulder. They broke apart and Adriana already missed the warmth and reassurance. "I think we need some cinnamon cocoa."

"Fine by me." Percival said. Adriana disappeared and returned with two mugs of cinnamon cocoa. They sat on the sofa, drinking in silence.

"Did you buy anything for the garden?" Adriana asked.

"Roses, carnations and marigolds." Percival said automatically.

"I'm sure they'll look nice." Adriana said.

"I hope they do." Percival agreed. Sleep wasn't possible that night so they stayed awake on the sofa. Silently enjoying the others company.


	9. Chapter 9

**Good day my fine readers, and thank you for the lovely reviews. Yes I do genuinely think I can't write battle scenes, but your support has been amazing throughout this story. I thank you for your reassurances that I am doing an alright job.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm sure we all know that I own nothing... except Adriana, she my girl.**

Chapter 9:

Percival found himself falling into a routine at Adriana's. Wake up. Do half the garden. Do some cleaning, washing, scrubbing. Lunch. Do the other half of the garden. Wash off. Read. Dinner. Bed. The predictability helped keep him calm and very nearly happy. Adriana was sweet to him. He was living. And yet he still felt a crushing weight on his chest where... well it was easier to be awake. When he was awake, he could pretend that everything was fine. He could block out what he didn't want. He could plaster a fake smile on his face and act like the world was right. Except it really wasn't. The longer Grindelwald was in prison, the worse Percival felt. It was a slow sinking feeling in his stomach, like a plug hole that hadn't been closed fully. Adriana had reached a silent agreement with him. Don't talk about the feelings. Although, Adriana's way of dealing with his nightmares was odd. She'd talk about something random and unrelated to the nightmares. The glass of water. The covers. The windows. The lights. Anything but the nightmares. Surprisingly, it helped. Maybe because it caught him off guard to be asked if he wanted the light closer after waking up from another horrific memory. Or maybe it was just that Adriana acted like it was so normal. Whatever the reason, he was grateful. He still wasn't good with touch though. He managed it during the day time. He could grit his teeth and pretend that touch didn't feel like branding. That it didn't burn and make him want to pull so far away and hide in a corner. At night, he couldn't hide it. He was ashamed of himself. He was a Graves. He wasn't supposed to be this weak. The only person who ever saw him in that state was Adriana, which Percival was beginning to mind less and less. Her hand in his hair and that silly little tune helped. He'd asked. It was her school song and she'd sung it to him in the day. He thought it was hilarious. He didn't laugh though. Laughing just seemed difficult. The corners of his lips would curl up but not much. He didn't mind too much. He'd never smiled much anyway. Percival heard a soft knock at the door. He hesitated. No one had come by Adriana's since he'd temporarily moved in. No one had a spare key, he'd given the one he borrowed right back. He gripped his wand almost convulsively. He opened the door slightly.

"Mr Graves." Dumbledore said cheerfully. Percival stared blankly at the school professor. The man was dressed in a very flamboyant forget me not blue suit. Percival half wanted to invite him in just to get him off the street. The other half wanted to ask what Dumbledore thought passed for No-Maj these days. "I'm afraid I may attract quite a bit of attention out here. May I come in?" Percival had the strange urge to scream 'stranger danger' which was different. He let Dumbledore pass him into the house. Percival let the door snap shut and followed Dumbledore into the living room.

"Would you... like something to drink?" Percival asked uncertainly. He was not good with visitors.

"Ah yes." Dumbledore said, sitting in the armchair by the fireplace. "Tea would be lovely. Two sugars and a spot of milk please." Percival nodded and went to the kitchen. A wave of his hand and a moment later he walked out with two cups of tea. He handed one to Dumbledore and settled himself in the opposite armchair. His tea was black, which at this point was a pretty good inner reflection.

"So, Mr Graves." Dumbledore started genially.

"Percival." He interrupted briskly. He was sure he'd become allergic to Graves.

"Percival." Dumbledore repeated smoothly. "How are you?" Percival nearly choked on his tea. The situation was slightly bizarre if nothing else. When he had woken up this morning, he had not expected to be sitting in the living room, drinking tea with Albus Dumbledore. The man's reputation preceded him. He was an extraordinary wizard. And he was asking how Percival was feeling. Like he cared.

"I'm fine." Percival replied monotonously. It was probably the most practiced response of any Auror. 'I'm fine.' And now it was self-assurance.

"I think you and I have a very different sense of the word fine." Dumbledore said, intertwining his fingers and humming slightly. "You certainly look better than last time I saw you." He smiled at Percival, who wondered if Dumbledore's eyes were naturally that blue. They seemed to be staring through him. "No doubt the warmth of Miss Arkin." This time Percival did choke on his tea.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He spluttered.

"That she is an odd witch." Dumbledore said. "Who happens to be a positive influence on most people she meets."

"She's definitely odd." Percival muttered. He didn't know anyone who would let a person they had broken out of prison stay in their home for an extended period of time. Or garden. Or clean the house. He thought that Adriana was a bit laid back about house rules. As long as the building still stood when she got back, she was fine with anything. Percival was waiting for her to snap.

"Mmm." Dumbledore hummed. "But Miss Arkin isn't why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" Percival asked, certain he wasn't going to like the answer.

"I'm here to see how you are." Dumbledore said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Percival rubbed a hand across his jaw nervously.

"And you care because?" He asked a little roughly. Dumbledore looked a little surprised.

"I recall we met once before this ordeal." Dumbledore said. Percival nodded mutely, he had no clue where this was going. "And I remember finding myself very impressed. You are, of course a young and accomplished Auror. When we met, you were head of two departments." He smiled warmly at Percival, who felt a slight flush creeping onto his face. "I admit that I began to follow your career very closely. And I fear that this is what may have influenced Grindelwald's decision to seek you out." Percival didn't understand how Dumbledore's interest in his career led to a mad man chasing Percival down.

"So, you're checking up on me out of guilt?" He asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I am genuinely concerned for your well-being. After all, I did find you good company at that dull meeting." Dumbledore said with a slightly mischievous smile. Percival remembered the meeting well. Picquery had been appointed and she wanted to discuss security and Grindelwald. Percival had accompanied her, doing his sworn duty to protect her. He found himself uninterested in the meeting and had sat next to Dumbledore. The man had only been there at the insistence of the British Ministry. And it didn't look like he wanted to be there. They'd talked but Percival didn't think he'd left that much of an impression. Then again, he was proficient at wandless magic. Europe was very reliant on the use of wands while the Americas were a little more open to both wands and hands. It probably seemed different.

"Well I'm touched." Percival said. Which wasn't entirely true. "But I don't see how your interest in me could have influenced... his decisions." If Dumbledore noticed the fact that he couldn't utter Grindelwald's name, he didn't say anything.

"It has been highly suggested that Grindelwald has yet to visit Britain because I am here." Dumbledore said lightly. Percival knew the rumours. Grindelwald was afraid of Dumbledore's skill. And from what Percival knew of Dumbledore's skills, it was with good reason. "I don't think this is the case." And Percival knew that Dumbledore knew the real reason Grindelwald didn't dare touch Britain. "But it would stand to reason that someone like Grindelwald would very much like to eliminate anyone that I keep an eye on." Percival nodded. If he was after a dark wizard he'd do the same. Take out the followers, friends. Take out the wizard. He realised that meant Dumbledore probably saw him as a friend. "So, I must ask you a question a dare not ask in front of the Ministry for fear it will confirm their suspicions." Percival stared at Dumbledore. "Did he mention me?" Percival really had to think about it. Grindelwald had asked him a lot of things. Said a lot of things. Whether they made coherent sense was another matter.

"He said something about you." Percival said slowly. It was struggle to remember. If he was honest, he didn't want to. "Something about guilt. And he asked... he asked." Percival frowned. It was on the tip of his tongue. "He asked how well I knew you." He glanced at Dumbledore. The older man didn't look very surprised.

"Thank you, Percival." He said softly. "I'm sure that was difficult for you." Percival gave a non-committal shrug. He smiled reassuringly. "Now, it would be a waste of a visit to go after that." Percival raised an eyebrow. "A game of wizards' chess perhaps?" Dumbledore waved his wand and a chess set flew out of the cabinet and set itself up. How Dumbledore knew that was there Percival didn't know. He engaged the man in a rather enigmatic game of chess. Percival won, although he wasn't sure if Dumbledore was just being nice. The match had taken hours though. It was late and Dumbledore was getting up to leave when Adriana stormed in.

"That bloody tosspot of a Minister!" She cursed loudly. "I swear if he- hello Professor Dumbledore."

"Good evening Adriana." He said warmly. She flushed slightly. Still a school girl. "Well, I shall leave Percival in your capable hands." With a low bow and a wink at Percival, Dumbledore swept out of the room. Percival and Adriana stood awkwardly in the hallway.

"So, would you like to compare days?" Percival asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I just put up my Christmas tree today. And the jolliness of it all made me feel a bit ill (because let's face normal people don't hurt poor fictional characters who just want happy lives). So I wrote some angst. A lot of angst. Then a bit of fluff to take the edge off.**

 **Thank you so much for following and favouriting the story. And for my wonderful refuses. I love them and you guys so much.**

 **Disclaimer: Not even JK would put someone through this much torture.**

Chapter 10:

Percival lay in bed, thinking. Adriana had spent a solid hour complaining about her Minister. And with good reason. Since Maya was out on a week's leave, Fawley had started giving Adriana eyes. She had, in no uncertain terms, told him to go away or she would hex him to kingdom come. Percival actually felt like hitting the man. He didn't think it was fair to treat someone like that in the workplace, especially if they were so high up. Percival had never abused his position like that, except maybe to get the hour nap in his office he needed. It was strange. He felt protective of Adriana. He brushed it off as normal, friendly concern. Because she was just a friend.

Pain. It hit him like a tidal wave. The cold, cruel whispers. The colder hands that danced across his skin. The muttered words that brought more pain than anything he'd ever felt before. It made him scream. It made him writhe and beg for mercy. For it to end. Each scream that tore from his throat felt like a piece of his soul gone. Those brilliant purple eyes were alive with joy each time. Sometimes he stared into his own dark irises. He prayed he never saw such a predatory look on his face again. The breaths of words in his ears. Worthless. Weak. Over and over again. He wanted to be left alone. He wanted to curl up and never see the world again.

"Such fun Percy." Grindelwald had said with excitement. "You really live up to the Graves family reputation." He had smiled. "Such a good boy Percy. Aren't you Percy? Percy? Percy? Percival? Percival?" Grindelwald had only called him Percival once.

"Percival." He heard someone calling his name. He shot up, desperately gripping onto whoever it was. "It's alright Percival." Adriana. Hearing his name felt like a godsend right then. It was spoken softly. With worry, concern and compassion. Adriana was holding him. He had his faced buried in her hair. He wouldn't cry. He was a Graves. And the Graves family didn't cry. His heart was slowing down from the hummingbird it had been imitating. "It's alright." She repeated softly, threading a hand through this hair. He clung to her. She was probably the only thing anchoring him to reality at this point. She was calming him down. When his breathing slowed, his heart stopped racing and his body was less tense, she pulled back slightly. Her silver eyes were dancing with fire. They were alive with warmth. Percival felt himself relaxing back down onto the pillows. Then he caught sight of himself in the mirror on the wall. His black hair was a mess. He was a chalky white. The second he saw his eyes, the mirror cracked. He hadn't even processed the use of magic. It had just happened. "Look at me." Adriana said. Percival tried to tear his eyes away from the cracked reflection. It was hard. The longer he looked at it, the more it seemed like the expression was changing. His usual skin pallor was returning. And he was smiling like a wolf. He felt hands at either side of his head and felt himself being twisted towards Adriana. "Don't look there. Look at me." He focused on her eyes. It took a while until he was completely calm.

"I'm fine." He said. Adriana raised an eyebrow.

"As an Auror I know that's code for I'm feeling a lot right now but I'd rather pretend everything's fine." She said. Suddenly Percival didn't want to look her in the eyes. They were beginning to remind him of Dumbledore's, as if she could see right through him. He sat up properly, leaning against the bed head.

"I'm fine." He insisted. Even to him it sounded like a complete lie. His voice had a tremor and was cracked.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." Adriana said as she draped herself across his legs. She was lying across them, legs dangling off the bed. He became very aware that he was wearing thin silk pyjamas and she was wearing an equally thin robe and gown. Her body was warm and that warmth seemed to seep into him. She moved and she was lying right next to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked. He didn't know why she was so close. Why she was lying on the bed.

"Shush. Get back to sleep." She said in a somewhat stern voice. Part of him wanted to twist away from her. The other part of him remembered the mirror on the other side of the room. He slumped back down under the covers. He stared at her. She kept her eyes firmly open. Those silver wells almost seemed to be hypnotising. He fell asleep thinking about cinnamon and silver.

Waking up next to something smaller than him made him briefly wonder if he'd adopted a pet. Instead, when he finally willed himself to open his eyes, he saw Adriana curled up in a ball against his chest. Part of him wanted to wake her up. Another part was trying to work out exactly what had happened last night. Another part was telling him to just watch her sleep. He decided to listen to that part. Adriana was an Auror, she didn't sleep much anyway. He was also aware that she had been at his side for every nightmare. That probably didn't help. She deserved a little rest. He should do something for her. An idea sprang into his mind and he carefully removed himself from the bed. Adriana murmured something that sounded oddly like 'orange haired pillock' but didn't wake up. Percival turned and saw the mirror that he'd smashed last night. Horror and dread crept up on him. He quickly repaired it but turned away before he could see what was looking back. He hadn't had this problem with mirrors before. It was probably because of whatever nightmare he'd had. He snuck downstairs and started on his something nice.

* * *

Adriana woke to the scent of something good. She pulled herself out of bed. Her mind did not function as well as it should on mornings so it took a moment to process that this was Percival's room and that had been his bed. Then she remembered last night and the momentary panic she had evaporated. She'd probably freaked him out more. She went downstairs wondering if he was halfway back to America. Then she saw him in the kitchen. He was making breakfast. That was different. Adriana didn't have house guests often but she was pretty sure they didn't make breakfast.

"Good morning." She said. Percival glanced up from the stove. He smiled slightly at her. "You're in a good mood this morning." She said.

"Your hair." He said. Adriana glanced into the oven door to check her reflection. As usual, it had turned into a bird's nest.

"Glad my bed hair entertains you." She grumbled. She shot him a suspicious look. "Your hair is all neat and tidy."

"Mmm. I don't really get bed hair." Percival admitted.

"Lucky you." Adriana grumbled. A hairbrush came zooming down the stairs and began attempting to disentangle Adriana's hair. "What's for breakfast?"

"You'll see in a minute." Percival said. He shooed Adriana into the dining room. She sat down and had some toast while she waited. Percival walked in with a stack of pancakes. She smiled. Pancakes seemed to be the safe bet for a morning treat. She helped herself to some. They had cinnamon in them.

"Yum. Gotta love that cinnamon flavour." She said happily. A small smile graced Percival's face.

"I'm now quite fond of cinnamon." He said. Adriana smiled at him fondly. She liked it when he smiled. It was rare. And they weren't wide smiles. Just little flicks of his mouth. His dark eyes crinkled slightly. He seemed warmer. Adriana made it her mission to make him smile more. She noticed that he was happiest when he was in the garden.

"I was wondering..." She started. Percival glanced up at her. "What do you think about putting furniture in the garden?"

"It's your garden." Percival said in a non-committal way. He'd love to put furniture in the garden. Then he could read outside.

"You spend more time in it than I do." Adriana said. Percival looked down at the table. "Which is great because it would probably go back to being a jungle. So, if I leave some money, would you go out and buy some things?"

"Yes." Percival said. Adriana smiled.

"Good." She said. "You're much better at this decor thing than I am."


	11. Chapter 11

**I've decided I want Percival to be happy. At least for two chapters or something. Then I'll probably ruin his life again.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and hello to my new followers, I welcome you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... not a bit... but hey, if the directors want to hit me up to borrow the idea... I'd be cool with it.**

Chapter 11:

It was early March when Percival noticed a change in the garden. Some of the plants started to sprout and they'd bloom soon. His roses were nowhere near ready to sprout. He'd put out a set of blue chairs and a nice table. This was his comfort environment. The fresh air was soothing. Life was getting easier. Or at least, it felt less suffocating than before. Percival still had the nightmares. The tremors. The shakes. The need to sometimes be alone. Or to be right next to someone. The flinches. It hadn't gone away. But it had lessened. If only a little. Adriana helped a lot. They didn't talk about what plagued him. But she would be right by his side when some nights were worse than others. Or she'd tell him a silly story that she'd heard from work. The gossip made him smile inside a little. There were times when the roles were reversed. She would come home and she'd be upset. Something bad had happened on the job. Or something in the news had upset her. She wore her emotions. Adriana could hide them, pretend they weren't there when she needed to but in her own home, she liked to let them loose. And Percival was there. He'd wrap his arms around her. They'd have a drink of cinnamon cocoa and enjoy the silent company. It was ideal. But he was restless. He wasn't earning money. He wasn't actually doing anything. Honestly, he didn't know what he could do. The Ministry would hardly let him work there. He had known no other life. And slowly, the guilt of running away from MACUSA was being swallowed by the guilt of freeloading.

"Percival?" Adriana called from inside the house. He turned around and saw her at the door. She was holding a piece of parchment and frowning at it.

"Have you got to work tonight?" He asked, following her back inside. She shook her head.

"My father's coming up for a visit." She said. Percival's eyes darted to the picture on the wall. He'd become accustomed to seeing a dozen or so people staring at him. He also knew who most of them were. Adriana's father was a kindly looking man with a slight pot-belly and large nose.

"When?" He asked.

"In a week." Adriana said. Percival didn't see the issue... until he remembered that Adriana's house had two bedrooms.

"So, you want me to find a hotel?" He asked. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stay there forever. He'd just been expecting a little more notice.

"What?" Adriana asked distractedly. Her eyes were still glued to the letter. Then she processed what he'd said. "What no, that's not it at all. Relax Percival. I'm not turfing you out of the house. I'll just sleep in the living room." Percival felt himself relax. He wasn't going to leave the house. Which he was very grateful for.

"I'll sleep in the living room." He said. He didn't want to remove Adriana from her own room. That wouldn't be fair. She was providing for him and the sofa wouldn't be the worst bed he'd slept on.

"I can't ask you to do that." She said, scandalised.

"It'll be fine." Percival insisted. He really didn't mind.

"But that would mean that my dad would be sleeping in your room." She said pointedly. She knew that Percival hated it when someone touched his things. Last time that had happened it had been an evil dark wizard using them.

"But I'll know he's there." Percival insisted. "I can just move things downstairs. It'll be fine." Adriana looked like she still wanted to argue with him. "But you aren't worried about sleeping arrangements. What's the real issue?"

"I don't exactly know how I'm going to introduce you." She said slowly. "I mean, we can't go with the real story." Percival privately agreed. Introducing your father to an escaped convict who you'd broken out probably wasn't the best of moves.

"I'll be your friend from across the pond." Percival said with a roll of his shoulders.

"That I met?" She asked. "How did we meet?"

"On duty." He said.

"Right and you just retired at 34 to come across to Britain." Adriana said sarcastically.

"Early retirement." Percival pointed out.

"He won't buy that." Adriana huffed. Then her eyes lit up. "But he would if there was a good reason."

"There was." Percival said bitterly. Adriana looked at him in confusion. Then it dawned on her.

"Oh no, that isn't what I meant." She said quickly. Percival knew that there was no malice in what she'd said. But he'd effectively been retired. Or fired really. And he still felt pretty bitter about it. "I was thinking that maybe you decided you'd had enough and wanted to do something else." Percival decided it was best to just go along.

"And I came to Britain because?"

"You wanted to write a book?" Adriana suggested. "Or you wanted to see the world?"

"Or we could tell him I'm on extended leave?" He suggested. Adriana pulled a face.

"Fine, take the fun out of it." She muttered.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Percival said sarcastically. She smiled at him and he gave a half-smile back.

* * *

Adriana's father arrived with a loud knock on the front door. As he stepped inside, he gave Adriana a bear hug.

"How is my little angel?" He asked. Adriana flushed and Percival had to hide his snicker.

"I'm good Dad." She said warmly. Percival shuffled back into view.

"Hello." He greeted. Marcus Arkin looked at Percival with a strange expression. They shook hands. "I'll take your bags upstairs." Percival offered.

"Thank you." Marcus said. Percival waved his hand and the bags moved on their own. Marcus turned back to his daughter. "Well I approve." They both stared at him.

"What?" Adriana asked.

"He seems like a decent young man." Marcus said as they moved to the living room. "And here I was thinking you'd never get married." Adriana and Percival blushed.

"Um, no Dad, he's just a friend." Adriana said.

"Pity." Marcus said with a sigh. "And I thought I might finally get grandchildren."

"Dad." Adriana whined. "I'm only thirty."

"You'll be thirty-one this year." Marcus reminded her. "And I'd like grandchildren." He turned to Percival. "Honestly, she spends half her life telling me she wants children and a nice little house. But now it's as if she's changed completely."

"I was eleven when I said that." Adriana retorted. Percival felt his lips twitching.

"Oh, your garden looks nice." Marcus said, not at all bothered by the annoyed look his daughter was giving him. "Much better than that jungle."

"Percival does the gardening." Adriana said, flashing a warm smile at Percival.

"Does he now?" Marcus pondered. He was walking around the house. "Well I'd best unpack." He disappeared upstairs.

"Your father is... interesting." Percival said.

"Don't." Adriana warned. "Don't tease."

"I wasn't going to." Percival assured her. He was a little hurt she thought he would. "He seems nice."

"He is." Adriana said fondly. "But he has a habit of trying to be over involved in my life. He wants me to be happy I guess."

"And he wants you to be happy by... getting married?" Percival asked. He didn't realise you needed to be married to be happy.

"He thinks I'm lonely." Adriana admitted. "I don't really do the dating thing. I do the friend thing but the job."

"The job is more important." Percival said. That, he could understand.

* * *

Dinner was a wonderful affair. Percival laughed properly for the first time in ages. Marcus and Adriana seemed to share a mildly bubbly disposition. They wanted people around them to be happy. Every time Percival laughed, Adriana would smile at him brilliantly, making him feel warm inside. She didn't seem to mind that most of the laughter was at her expense. Marcus had told Percival at least a million embarrassing stories.

"I'm telling you Percival, my daughter is the strangest child I ever met." Marcus said, smiling fondly at his daughter. "See, I was a healer. I worked in the Spell Damage ward at St. Mungo's. And I had a little garden out back full of herbs." He chuckled. "Which little madam would wander through when bored. Anyway, when she was three she ate this plant. See the berries looked like cookies, really it was a nasty little bugger. And Ana, oh she goes right up to her mother, Florence, and asks why Daddy's growing a cookie plant in the garden. I swear, Florence nearly had a heart attack. She had to summon me home to treat Ana."

"It really looked like a cookie though." Adriana defended.

"Of course it did dear." Marcus placated. He smiled warmly at Percival. "I'm surprised you've managed to stay here so long."

"Why?" Percival asked, trying to regulate his breathing.

"The last time Adriana had someone staying over, well, she threw them out of the window on the second day." Marcus said. Percival choked on his wine.

"What? Why?" He asked Adriana. Adriana, however, was looking at her father through narrowed eyes.

"How do you know about that?" She asked suspiciously. Marcus suddenly seemed very interested in his meal. "Have you been talking to Mabel?" Marcus played with the table cloth. Adriana gasped dramatically. "You have been talking to Mabel!"

"Mabel and I are good friends." Marcus said as if that was an answer.

"I can't believe she told you about that." Adriana seethed.

"Who's Mabel?" Percival asked.

"She's my boss's secretary." Adriana said.

"And why did you throw a man out a window?" Marcus asked. "Mabel didn't tell me."

"He pinched my butt." Adriana said calmly.

"What did you say his name was again?" Marcus asked. Adriana snorted.

"I don't want you to get done for assaulting a wizard." Adriana said.

"I'd only maim him a little." Marcus said.

"No maiming." Adriana said sternly. Percival, however, agreed with Marcus. Disgusting behaviour. He felt the familiar protective urges rising up and quickly squashed them. It wasn't appropriate.

"That aside, I was thinking of taking you to dinner." Marcus said. He smiled at Percival. "And I'd be delighted if you'd join us."

"I'd love to." Percival said automatically.

"Where were you thinking of taking us?" Adriana asked.

"A nice little hole in the wall, quite literally." Marcus explained. "You know, that one off Harley street?" Judging by Adriana's gasp, it was a well-established place.

"Oh yes." She said.

"Wonderful, I'll make the arrangements." Marcus said happily.


	12. Chapter 12

**So basically Marcus is me... or he's that guy who is standing there when two people who should date are standing together and just goes 'now kiss'. He ships them so hard. I ship them. How about you guys?**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned HP universe, Colin Farrell would be back.**

Chapter 12:

Percival had his arm entwined with Adriana's. He was very aware that her father was right behind them. He noticed that she was taller than normal. Ah, she was wearing heels. He thought that maybe he should feign illness. It wouldn't be difficult, after all, he could already feel his palms getting sweaty. It reminded him of his first date with John. He'd been so nervous and shy about it. He mentally stopped himself. This wasn't a date. This was just dinner with his home owner and her father. Completely normal. They reached the restaurant, which was a popular wizarding place. The door was hidden behind a brick wall. Adriana tapped her wand against it and a brick vanished. A pair of hazel eyes stared through.

"Booking for three at 6 o'clock under Arkin?" She mumbled. There was a nod and the wall split in two. They quickly stepped inside and found themselves surrounded by white-clad waiters.

"May we take your coats?" One waiter asked promptly. Percival and Marcus handed their coats over. Percival helped Adriana out of her coat. He handed it to the waiter and got his first good look at Adriana. He felt his jaw drop slightly as he took in her appearance. Her hair was loose and decorated with silver clips. Her silver eyes were highlighted with shimmering pink eye shadow. Her sleeveless, dark blue dress hugged her tightly until the waist, where the material seemed to change into something much more fluid.

"You look beautiful." Percival breathed before he could stop himself. She blushed and stared at the floor. Percival realised that the waiters were still there and they should go to their table. He offered Adriana his arm and escorted her to the table.

"They're all staring." She muttered, embarrassed. "I shouldn't have dressed so flashily." Percival pulled out her chair and seated her. He slipped into the seat on her left while Marcus sat on her right.

"No, you look beautiful." Percival repeated.

"Maybe you'll attract a fine young man." Marcus said jokingly.

"Dad!" Adriana said exasperatedly. Marcus winked at Percival. They all turned to their menus and ordered. Conversation started up. It was light hearted and friendly. Percival felt comfortable around Marcus. But he was distracted. He kept staring at Adriana for long periods of time, and then missed what was being said. He couldn't help it. When he'd met Adriana, he'd thought she wasn't bad looking. She was nice and funny, and that was far more important than her looks. But seeing her like this made it very difficult to ignore certain feelings that he had hoped would go away. He liked Adriana, he really did. But he didn't deserve her. She was far too good for him. He should probably put some distance between them, so it would hurt less when she found someone. A waitress came over with a fresh pitcher of water and some moron slapped her butt. She very nearly spilt the water on Adriana and Percival. He'd been staring at Adriana very intently and flicked his hand, stopping the water. It flew back into the jug. The waitress apologised and placed the jug on the table. She then proceeded to hex the moron and march back to the kitchens. Adriana laughed at the scene.

"Smooth." Marcus murmured to Percival, who wasn't entirely sure what just happened. They continued to dine until quite late, when the soft jazz music stopped and something exotic to Percival's ears started playing. "Ah, it's dancing time." Both Adriana and Percival stared at him in shock.

"Dancing time?" Adriana squeaked. "You know I don't dance Dad."

"Oh come on Ana, you used to dance with me all the time." Marcus said with a mischievous smirk. "I'm sure Percival can lead just fine." Percival, as it happened, did know how to dance. He didn't do it very often. Last time it had been John, and a very out of the way saloon. After the split, dancing had become a little painful. Adriana was staring at the table, her face bright red.

"Percival may not want to dance." She said meekly. And here was Percival's get out free card. Unfortunately, one look at Adriana suggested she did want to dance.

"I don't mind." He said honestly. Adriana gave him a look and he stood up, offering his hand to her. "Could be fun." They went to the dance floor just as a new song started. Again, it sounded exotic. Adriana seemed to recognise it and started to move. Percival danced with her. It was so very different from John. He'd liked very slow dances and an appropriate distance between them. Adriana seemed to have two dancing speeds; fast, fiery and passionate, or slow, calm and tense. She wove them together to suit the music. Percival found that this didn't hurt. He danced right along, pulling her around the floor, spinning her out and holding her close. Most of the other couples stopped to watch. At the end of the song he was holding her hand, his other hand wrapped around his waist. Their faces were so close, their noses were almost touching. He smiled at her, it was his biggest smile yet. She smiled back. He brought her hand up to his mouth and brushed his lips on her knuckles. In that moment, he didn't care who saw, because she was holding him, and that made everything alright.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for the reviews. So you guys may have noticed that I moved the fic and updated the character tags. Thank you for telling me about that. I apologise for not updating for so long, but the Christmas period is very busy for me and I've been non stop partying/working/revising for a while now. This one is short and we look at Maya and Adriana. I don't think I'll be able to update everyday like I did before but I will try to update weekly.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own this :(**

Chapter 13:

Adriana walked into the office with a spring in her step. She hummed a tune as Maya walked up behind her.

"Someone's in a good mood." She teased. Adriana smiled.

"I just had a good night." She said. Maya giggled and pulled Adriana into a cubicle.

"Oh I know." Maya said. She pulled out a black-and-white photograph. Adriana stared at it. It was her and Percival, right after they'd finished dancing. He was holding her so tightly.

"How did you get this?" Adriana asked.

"You know Albert?" Maya asked. Adriana frowned.

"Which one?" She asked. "The one in the magical creatures department or the Prophet reporter?"

"The Prophet reporter." Maya said. "Anyway, he asked me out and we went to that restaurant, and we saw you and Percival."

"How did we not notice you?" Adriana questioned aloud.

"You were busy talking with Purr-cival." Maya purred. "And Percival was too busy staring at you." Adriana felt her face go warm. "So Albert snapped a picture for me to give to you." Adriana nodded.

"I don't think it would work between us." Adriana admitted, flopping into Maya's spare chair. "I feel like if I try to do anything, I'd be taking advantage." Maya nodded sympathetically. Then she looked at the photo in Adriana's hand.

"Look at the picture. Look at him." Maya said with a sad smile. "Look at how he looks at you." Adriana stared at the photo and really looked at Percival. His mouth formed the widest smile she'd seen yet, looking a bit dorky. His eyes crinkled as he gazed at her with adoration and fondness. His face kept moving as he stared at her, as if trying to memorise her face. He was holding her close, like he didn't want to let go. Adriana wasn't much better. She practically leaning on him, revelling in the closeness.

"I don't know." Adriana said. It was too much. She shouldn't be having feelings for Percival. She should be trying to encourage him to go out. Even though the thought of someone else hurt, she couldn't keep him to herself.

"He loves you." Maya said. "Anyone with half a brain could see that." Adriana pursed her lips.

"What if he doesn't?" Adriana asked in a small voice. Maya rolled her eyes.

"You'll never know if you don't try." She said simply. "You can charge into a duel with no problem, but this is a challenge?" Adriana shrugged.

"We all struggle with something." She said wryly. She got up to leave.

"You'll try, won't you?" Maya asked. "I just want you to be happy." Adriana stopped at the door.

"I know Maya." She said. "Don't ever change."


	14. Chapter 14

**Oooo some drama in this chapter, which is a little short. And a mystery at the end *cackle*, I wonder who.**

 **Love you guys so much for the reviews, I love them. They motivate me.**

 **Disclaimer: Somehow, I don't think JK and I share the same wavelength on Percival.**

Chapter 14:

"Percival, can I ask you something?" Adriana asked. Percival looked up from his book.

"What?" He asked.

"I was just wondering, why don't you talk about your parents?" Adriana asked. Tact was not her strong suit. She didn't really want to manipulate Percival into an answer either. Her question seemed to have shocked Percival into silence.

"Because there isn't much to say." He said eventually. "They were my parents. Why the sudden interest?" Adriana tried to think of a response that didn't make her sound like she liked him a lot.

"Because you just met my dad, and he's probably told you more than you ever wanted to know about me." She said with a shrug. "I'm just curious." Percival stared at her as if he was trying to detect any hints of a lie.

"They were just normal, average parents." Percival said. As soon as the words left his lips he wished he could take them back. The way he'd said them sounded an awful lot like the way he said 'I'm fine' when he really wasn't. And Adriana could usually tell when he was lying.

"Really?" She asked with an arched eyebrow. Percival swallowed. He really did not want to talk about this.

"What are you expecting me to say?" He asked a little snappily. Adriana looked a bit taken aback by his tone. Another sign that something was wrong.

"I was thinking you'd talk about them." She said. "Maybe give me some little stories or something."

"Well there aren't any." Percival said curtly. There was no way he could talk to Adriana about his parents. She wouldn't understand.

"Percival." Adriana said sharply. "Do we need to talk?" Percival did not want to talk. He did not want to discuss anything to do with his parents. He'd much rather Adriana dropped it so he could go back to pretending everything was fine and dandy.

"No." He said. "They were parents. Normal parents."

"I'm beginning to think you and I have very different definitions of normal and fine." Adriana said hotly.

"Maybe it's a culture thing." Percival snapped back. This is not what he wanted to happen.

"I don't think so." Adriana said. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Just tell me something about them. Anything."

"Like what?" Percival asked.

"I don't know. What did they do for a living?" Adriana asked. Percival thought that was a fair question. No implications of anything.

"They worked for MACUSA. My mother was an undersecretary and my father was head of the research department." He said. Adriana nodded.

"I don't you have any stories. Like the one about the cookie plant." She prompted. Percival shook his head. "No sweet stories? Silly ones? Cute ones?"

"None." Percival said roughly.

"That sounds very dull." Adriana said. Percival snapped his book shut.

"Not everyone has wonderful, colourful upbringings." Percival shot back. Adriana had narrowed eyes.

"I'm not asking about wonder I'm asking about joy." She said. "Happy memories of you and them."

"I don't know any." Percival said, thoroughly annoyed. Adriana looked shocked.

"Then it can't have been that happy." She said as a matter of fact.

"Of course it was happy." Percival insisted.

"Then tell me a happy memory." Adriana insisted. Percival couldn't give her an answer. His mind was drawing a blank. He was sure there was one somewhere.

"I can't think of one." He said. "I'm stressed." He defended. Adriana didn't believe him at all. "They were my parents. I loved them." He was getting a little heated. "And they loved me."

"Do you know that or are you just trying to reassure yourself?" Adriana asked quietly. Percival didn't answer. He'd had enough. He jumped to his feet, internally seething. It wasn't any of her business. She didn't need to know anything. He marched out of the room, summoning his coat. Adriana was right behind him, calling his name. He ignored her and stormed right out of the house. He kept marching, a cold fury possessing him. He didn't normally wander around the area. In fact, he rarely left the house. The small radius was comforting. Easy to understand. He found a park and sat on a bench. The longer he sat, the worse he felt. The anger was fading away. He knew enough about Adriana to know that she hadn't meant anything cruel by what she said. She wasn't pompous, arrogant or even scathing. She honestly worried about him. She cared. And as much as he didn't want to talk about his family, he shouldn't have been so snappish. Adriana was probably having a fit, realising that he'd just left when he was supposed to be in her care. He sighed. People were complicated. He should just go back and apologise, if he could remember how to apologise. He heard someone move behind him. And a wand poke at the back of his neck.


	15. Chapter 15

**Oooooooo, that tag finally makes sense. Sorry about the late update. I'm hopeless. I'm sorry.**

Chapter 15:

"Are you going to kill me?" Percival asked the same way one might ask about the weather.

"I am rather cautious around you Mr Graves." A voice admitted. Percival felt the wand tip being removed and a man came into his view. He was a dashing looking thing. Windswept reddish brown hair and light blue eyes. Percival might have given him a go once, but right now he was concerned with other things.

"Have we met?" Percival asked, almost certain of the answer.

"We haven't, no." The man said. "But I did meet a rather cruel man who imitated you." The man kept his wand trained on Percival.

"And let me guess, you think I betrayed everyone and told that man all he needed to know." Percival said dryly.

"A friend told me that you were convicted of treason. They later told me you had broken out of prison." The man said cautiously. "Those are not the actions of an innocent man."

"I didn't break out." Percival said tartly. "I was broken out by a British Ministry worker." The man lowered his wand. He sat next to Percival.

"I'm Newt Scamander." He said. Percival remembered that name. Grindelwald had mentioned him and so had the healers who'd told him what had happened. Newt Scamander. The man who realised Graves wasn't who he said he was.

"Percival Graves. But you already knew that." Percival greeted. "Forgive me but I won't be pleasant company tonight." Newt gave him a shy smile but still wouldn't look Percival in the eyes. Considering that Percival could barely look at his own reflection sometimes, he understood that.

"Would it bother you if I asked why?" Newt asked. Percival found himself surprised. He wasn't bothered.

"I had a fight with my... landlady I guess she would be." Percival admitted. He didn't know what Adriana was to him in the context of housing. He was a guest and she was... a hostess. But she was so much more than a hostess.

"Ah." Was all Newt said. They sat in silence for a good ten minutes before Percival's usually sharp mind finally started functioning. Newt looked to be in his late twenties. Adriana was thirty. She had gone to Hogwarts and Newt most likely had.

"You wouldn't happen to know an Adriana Arkin?" Percival asked. Newt looked up. He had a furrowed brow and a suspicious gaze. "She would be the landlady I had a fight with."

"You don't appear to be injured." Newt observed lightly.

"It was more... snapping at each other." Percival explained hesitantly. What was he doing? He was talking to a complete stranger on a park bench. For all he knew this wasn't the real Newt. The thought that it may be an imposter nearly made Percival vomit. He couldn't detect any deception, magical or otherwise. But he was beginning to think his senses weren't very reliable.

"Yes, I do know her." Newt said quietly. "We were at Hogwarts together."

"Are you Gryffindor too?" Percival asked offhandedly.

"Hufflepuff." Newt corrected instantly. "That aside, she was the year above me. She was very good at magic. Terrible with anything else. But she was always good to me." Percival felt like someone had poured ice on him. He felt even worse for snapping. "She was a bit odd though. She kept giving non-sequitur answers and questions. And she was reckless." Percival's head whipped round. "She would jump into danger head first." Percival could see that.

"Do you see her often?" Percival asked. He was curious.

"We run into each other at the ministry." Newt said quietly. "She's an Auror now I think."

"Yes. She'd be the one who broke me out." Percival admitted. Newt stared at him, confused.

"And now you live with her?" He asked incredulously. "Last time someone did that, she-"

"Threw them out the window. I heard." Percival said with a wry smile. He sighed again. "It was a stupid argument."

"With the possibility of sounding nosy, what was the argument about?" Newt asked.

"Well she wanted to know about my parents." Percival said. Saying it out loud made it seem ridiculous.

"Why did she want to know about them?" Newt asked with a frown.

"Her father had just come up for a visit." Percival explained, the context was important or Newt might think of him as, well, he wouldn't have a good opinion of him. "I guess it made her curious. I don't talk about my family." Percival added at Newt's confused look. "And I didn't want to talk about them, but she kept asking for happy memories."

"And you can't think of any?" Newt asked. Percival rubbed a hand across his jaw.

"No." He said, depressed. He glanced at Newt. "But that's normal, isn't it? Children don't remember everything. And after everything that's happened... happy is hard." Newt didn't answer for a minute, he seemed to be thinking hard.

"I think that you should be honest with Adriana." He said softly. "If you don't want to talk about your family, then tell her that. Make her understand." He looked Percival in the eyes for the first time. "You might want to consider why she kept pushing." Percival nodded. It was a sensible suggestion.

"She was pushing because she cares." Percival said. Newt nodded encouragingly. "I don't know. I could tell her about my family. But I don't think she'd understand, my family had expectations of me."

"Adriana knows a surprising amount about expectations." Newt said. Percival didn't know about that. Adriana's life seemed like a fairy tale.

"I should apologise to her, I was a jerk." Percival said.

"Mmm. She should as well." Newt said. Percival exhaled softly.

"I'm a bit out of practice. How do you apologise to people?" Percival asked. Newt looked momentarily horrified. "Do flowers still work?"

"Yes, flowers." Newt squeaked. He coughed. "I think flowers are a good idea."

"Shame I can't get into the back garden." Percival mused. "My carnations are doing well."

"You garden?" Newt asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Percival said uncomfortably. "So, flowers and an apology." He took a deep breath. "I can do that." He jumped to his feet.

"Before you go, would it be alright if I kept in contact with you?" Newt asked.

"Don't trust me, Mr Scamander?" Percival asked, almost teasingly.

"Not at all." Newt replied. "I just think you could do with a friend, and I'd like to get to know the real you."

"I'd like that." Percival said softly. "I thought you'd hate me."

"I believe that everyone should get a second chance." Newt said simply. "This is your chance for a better life and I'd like to help any way I can."

"Thank you." Percival said. He apparated away.


	16. Chapter 16

**I am making up for my abysmal timings by giving it a bit early. Hopefully will be back to Monday updates. Sorry, it's short and pretty damn angsty.**

 **Disclaimer: TBH I think Percival just needs a blanket. And to be kept away from me and JK. But I don't own.**

Chapter 16:

Percival was nervous as he knocked on the door. He should have kept the spare key. Still, the sky was making a very compelling argument for him to return. Dark clouds swirled above. The door opened just as the first drops of rain fell. Adriana was staring at him, in her night clothes, eyebrows raised.

"I came to apologise." He said, holding up purple flowers. Then it started tipping it. Adriana glanced up, looking unimpressed. Percival knew what she was thinking. "I'd also like to say I didn't make it rain. Can I come in?"

There was a boom of thunder and Percival flinched. Adriana stood aside and he jumped into the house. Adriana took the flowers and put them in an empty vase, filling it with water. She turned back to Percival, who'd already abandoned his coat on the stand and was attempting to dry himself. Adriana shook her head in exasperation and waved her wand. He was instantly dry. She pulled out a blanket and bundled him into the living room, lighting the fire as she went.

"I owe you an apology as well." Adriana said. "I'm sorry for pushing you about your parents."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." Percival said. He was leaning very close to her, soaking in her body heat.

"If you don't want to talk about them, say so and I won't ask again." Adriana said, leaning just as close.

"It's difficult." Percival admitted. "I don't think you'd understand. Or at least, how much do you understand about expectations?" Adriana snorted.

"I know a thing or two." She chuckled. "My dad, you remember he's a healer?" Percival nodded. "My whole family on his side were healers. I'm the first Arkin in... eleven generations to not be." Percival stared at her, indicating for her to go on. "When I went to Hogwarts, everyone thought that would be me too. I'm not bad at healing, but it didn't feel like me. My parents were pretty okay with it. My dad said as long as I didn't regret it, he'd be okay with it." Percival thought about it. He hadn't realised Adriana had had expectations placed on her. But it was different. Her family supported the change.

"In America, my family had been affluent for years." Percival started slowly. "It meant that there were certain standards I had to meet. My parents, they wanted me to, well, being an Auror wasn't their first choice for me. They accepted it in the end though." Percival paused. Adriana was taking in everything he said silently. "I wasn't the easiest child. I was stubborn. I didn't want to just do what I was told. I had to be disciplined. Made to try my best. They never hit me." Percival added quickly.

"They were the type of parents to ignore your accomplishments but criticise your failures." Adriana said softly, resting her head on his shoulder. Percival nodded. It was easier not to talk.

"And when that man took me, it was like he knew everything." Percival said, feeling tears prick at his eyes. He blinked them back. "When I was with him he kept saying... I'm sorry, I can't." He broke off. Adriana nuzzled him.

"I can guess." She said. "Weak, pathetic, worthless." Percival turned to look down at her with a frown. "You talk in your sleep."

"Oh." Percival sighed. He was pretty sure he'd never done that before. "My parents said the same things when I... well when I was being a pain."

"They're wrong." Adriana said bluntly. She sat up and looked at him directly. "When I look at you, I don't see weak, I see strong. You survived Percival. You made it through a horrible experience." She smiled warmly at him. "I don't see pathetic, I see brave. You always give it your all. You try. You fight." She leaned in close. "And to me, you are worth more than any amount of wealth or power." Their noses were almost touching and Percival could have kissed her. Every fibre of him wanted to because of what she said.

"Thank you." He whispered. This time he didn't try to stop the tears from falling. Adriana curled up next to him. They slept on the sofa that night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much for the constant stream of reviews, followers and favourites. Really, these things motivate me to keep the story going.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything... except the plot... and a few characters... and a couple of the settings.**

Chapter 17:

April passed in a haze of gardening, letters from a Mr Newt Scamander and an increase in Grindelwald's fanatics acting out. The entire Auror office was working overtime and other nations were calling for assistance. Adriana barely spent the night at home. Percival was trying to make her life easier. He made dinner. He cleaned. It worked for them. Finally, at the beginning of May, Adriana had the day off since she was working the night shift. Percival let her lie in and made lunch. He was beginning to really enjoy cooking. Using magic let him do so much more. Adriana announced her presence with a yawn.

"Something smells good." She said. A hair brush was trailing after her, attempting to fix the mess. Percival smiled.

"Steak is always good." He said.

"Mmm, but you always cook it in red wine." Adriana hummed as she sat down. Percival loved these moments with her. They were so normal. They just felt right. There was a popping noise in the living room and Adriana frowned. They'd barely gotten halfway through the meal. Percival followed her out of the dining room and saw Maya's face in the fire.

"Afternoon Adriana, Percival." She greeted with a smile.

"Hello Maya." Percival said warmly. He liked Maya. She was a good friend of Adriana's, and she'd become one of his few correspondents. Her letters were very different from Newt's, who spent most of his detailing his creatures. She liked telling him gossip. He now had a full account of who everyone was in the Auror office, possibly even the entire ministry.

"Sorry to interrupt." Maya said. "But Pearson can't do back up tonight." Adriana raised an eyebrow.

"I can't go without back up." She said sharply. Maya looked apologetic.

"I know, but we're stretched thin and Pearson's been pulled on another case." Maya explained.

"So, am I off or do I go in without back up?" Adriana asked. Maya gave her a nervous look.

"They want you to go in alone." She said. Percival did not want that at all. By the sounds of it, the job was dangerous and he didn't want Adriana to get hurt.

"I could go with you." He interrupted. Both women stared at him.

"You can't." Maya said but Adriana looked at him shrewdly.

"Maya, tell Diggory that I'd like Percival to come with me and that he should be paid accordingly." She said, not even looking at Maya.

"But-."

"Now Maya." Adriana said sharply. Maya hugged and muttered something about not being Adriana's secretary. There was a pop as the floo line disconnected. Adriana and Percival waited in silence. Maya popped up again.

"He agreed." Maya said curtly. She didn't look happy. "He's sorting out payment details." She turned to Adriana. "Do you have a copy of Pearson's cover?" Adriana nodded. "Then that stands." She gave Percival a sharp grin. "Be safe." Another pop and she was gone.

"So, my cover?" Percival asked.

* * *

Percival walked into the hall first. That was what they'd agreed. They were supposed to act like they didn't know each other. Percival was dressed in his best three-piece-suit. He approached some other finely dressed men.

"Well good evening." One greeted. "I don't think I've seen your face around before."

"I'd be a little concerned if you had." Percival said with a smile. He was mixing in a little bit of an Irish accent with his American. "I've spent the last five years across the pond."

"Ah, I can hear that on you." Another said. He offered a hand. "Andrew Lewis." Percival shook it.

"Patrick O'Connor." He said. "I've noticed the accent, made me practically flee America. I thought I was going native." The men chuckled. Percival accepted a glass of champagne and engaged in conversation with the men. It was a simple cover. He was an ambassador to America, how Pearson was going to pull that off was up for debate, and had spent five years there. He'd been returned home for some work. He was unmarried, unattached and very busy.

"Who is that beauty?" Andrew whistled. Percival looked at the door and saw Adriana. She was wearing a long, red, satin dress. Her black hair was curled and decorated with a red rose. She looked stunning and the entire room noticed. Percival could see people sizing her up for a fling.

"I don't know." Percival said. "But is best do my gentlemanly duty and welcome the lady." He downed his champagne and marched over to her. "Hello."

"Hello." She returned. "I'm Charlotte."

"Patrick." Percival said. He felt his mouth going dry. "Tell me Charlotte, do you dance?"

"I do." She said. Percival pulled her towards the dance area, winked at Andrew and the group, and started waltzing with her. When he pulled her close, he buried his face in her hair.

"Acting aside, you look beautiful." He whispered. She pulled away slightly, blushing.

"Not so bad yourself." She murmured. The song ended and Percival brushed his lips against her hand. "Now to dance with someone else." He did. Half the night they danced with each other. Finally, Adriana spotted their targets. They were leaving a side room, trying not to look suspicious.

"How do you want to play this?" He muttered.

"Take me outside." Adriana said. "Play happy tipsy couple." Percival did as he was asked. He tugged her along, chuckling a little too much. They were right being the pair of men they were tailing. As soon as they were out of muggle sight, Percival and Adriana drew their wands.

"Hey!" Percival shouted. The two turned, wands at the ready. The side street was filled with flashes. Percival was a bit out of practice, but that didn't stop him from gaining the upper hand. Adriana was a whole other class. That hadn't been a chance for her skills to get rusty. She was like a firework, sending off spells so fast she was a blur. Percival was glad she was on his side. Finally, the two fell at the hands of a full body bind (him) and a leg locker (her). They promptly dragged them to the Ministry and dumped them with law enforcement officers.

"Well don't you look pretty." An Auror said with a wink as he passed. "Dressing up for me?" Adriana snorted.

"I dress up when I have someone to impress." She said. She glanced at Percival. "And it isn't you." The Auror snorted and went on his way. Diggory came out of his office. He handed Percival a pouch of money.

"Good work, and thank you for stepping in." He said. He shook his head. "The less Grindelwald fanatics on the street, the better." Adriana looked like she might have punched him. Percival felt cold inside, and suddenly he wished he'd hexed them harder. Diggory was already out of sight. Percival felt Adriana's hand on his arm.

"Let's go home." She said. Home. That sounded good.


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I feel so terrible. But I've finally finished my exams so I'm free to work on the story. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **To answer the question: John is Percival's ex boyfriend, I don't want to give too much away about him but that's who he is. Percival is bisexual, at least I view him to be.**

 **Disclaimer: Well in the months that I haven't updated J.K. hasn't given me the rights to Percival Graves or the HP universe. So I still don't own it.**

Chapter 18:

Adriana was curled up on the sofa, deep in thought. The end of May was coming, and that meant it was nearly Percival's birthday. She had no idea what to get him. Should she get him something expensive? Personal? Useful? She didn't know.

"Percival?" She called. He appeared in the kitchen doorway, wearing an apron. Adriana smiled, Percival did seem to enjoy cooking as much as gardening. "I'm going out for a while."

"Alright, where are you going?" He asked, ever cautious of people coming and going. "How long will you be?"

"I'm just going shopping." Adriana said, pulling on a coat. "I'll be back in a couple of hours." He kissed her hand. It was their thing now, their way of saying 'I'll see you soon'. She left the house, disapparated, collected some money from Gringotts and had some of it converted to Muggle money. She went to Florish and Blotts, Percival liked to read, she knew that for sure. She often found him in the garden, relaxed and reading. It made her smile fondly. Then she ventured into Muggle London. She passed the gardening stores, she wouldn't know what to buy, and knowing Percival he'd put it in the garden anyway; just to make her feel better. She passed at least a dozen Muggle stores until she found what she was looking for. A smile formed on her face. Perfect. 

* * *

When Percival's birthday finally arrived, Adriana sent him out on a technically pointless errand to buy more cinnamon. She started getting things ready. Percival wasn't eight, he didn't need fancy decorations or brightly coloured banners. Adriana however, did need to cook for five. Cooking was not her forte. True, she had never poisoned anyone but still, fancy dinners were difficult. There was a knock at the door. Adriana cursed and hurried to open it. Maya was there, a brilliant smile on her face.

"You're early." Adriana said bluntly.

"I knew you'd be struggling with the cooking." Maya said with a shrug. Adriana grinned at her best friend as they got to cooking. Maya was much better at it than she was and soon the dining table was groaning under piping hot food. There was another knock and Adriana found an awkwardly shuffling Newt Scamander on her doorstep. He had his case with him.

"Hello Adriana." He greeted.

"Hello Newt." Adriana said. "Come in."

"Where's Percival?" Newt asked as he put his coat on the hanger.

"Out buying cinnamon." Adriana said with a shrug. Maya snorted from the living room. She'd found some champagne and the glasses.

"I see." Newt said, still looking awkward. Adriana wanted to tell him to sit down and take a breath. "Is anyone else coming?"

"Dumbledore." Adriana said promptly. She didn't know what had possessed her to ask him other than the fact that he knew Percival. It was a shame she couldn't invite any Americans, not that she knew if any would come. There was another knock at the door and Adriana opened it to see Dumbledore in his favourite plum coloured suit.

"Professor Dumbledore." Adriana greeted with a raised eyebrow. "Um, nice suit." He smiled warmly at her and stepped inside. Maya couldn't contain her laughter and had to duck into the kitchen to cackle madly. Newt jumped forward.

"It's good to see you Professor." He said.

"Ah Newt, how is that manuscript coming?" Dumbledore asked. Newt flushed.

"They think it should be ready to publish in a month or so." He mumbled quietly.

"Wonderful, I must remember to pick up a copy." Dumbledore said.

"Adriana, how long is Percival going to be?" Maya asked, waving the bottle of champagne. Adriana looked at the clock.

"Shouldn't be too long." She said. "Yes, you can open the bottle." Maya grinned and there was a loud pop. A few minutes later the door was opening.

"Adriana? Why did you make me go all the way to-?" Percival stopped when he saw everyone in the living room.

"Happy birthday!" They said. He seemed to be at a loss for words. His eyes found Adriana's.

"You didn't have to." He said softly.

"No, but I wanted to." She said. They had a birthday lunch. It was happy; Newt's bowtruckle, Pickett, kept wandering through the dishes. There was merry laughter. At one-point Percival laughed so hard he snorted into his meal. He flushed and grinned a little when he saw Adriana howling with laughter. They took turns telling stories, embarrassing each other. Maybe telling a few stories that shouldn't have been said in front of a former teacher. Then Adriana brought out the cake, or rather the crumble. Instead of a traditional cake, she'd made apple crumble, with cinnamon of course. Percival smiled at her and thanked her repeatedly. Then it was time for presents. Adriana had never seen someone protest to gifts so much. In fairness, Maya had gone slightly mad and bought at least six scarves of different colours. Dumbledore gave him a bottle of fine wine, a cookbook (which made Percival chuckle), and some books that were from America. Newt gave him a pot which contained a newly sprouting tree and two books on magical and non-magical gardening. Adriana gave him books and the new suit she'd been eyeing in the Muggle store.

"Thank you." Percival said to each and every one of them. The others began to leave. Dumbledore shook Percival's hand. Newt and Percival exchanged nods and Maya gave everyone a hug. Percival and Adriana collapsed on the sofa. "Thank you." He said again. Adriana smiled and came back with two more presents.

"For you." She said. This first was a new overcoat. "I noticed you didn't like your old one." It was black but the inside was a deep blue. It felt soft and warm. The other gift was a handsome, leather bound photo album. He opened it. The first, and only, photo was of them. Right after their first dance.

"Maya?" Percival asked, knowing the mischievous woman had something to do with it.

"Maya." Adriana agreed. "I thought it could be your happy album. Put all the good memories in there, and then if you're feeling down you can look through it." Percival didn't say anything and Adriana worried that she'd overstepped some invisible boundary.

"Thank you." He repeated softly, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you for everything."


	19. Chapter 19

**I come bearing the amazing news of a new chapter which has been painstakingly crafted for maximum fluff. I feel sick just looking at it.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I still don't own anything really. But I'd love some reviews... they are life blood, clear my skin, water my crops.**

Chapter 19:

Percival was slightly giddy after his birthday. He hadn't celebrated it for a while. He spent most of his time using the books he'd been given to make new recipes, or more garden plans. Adriana was perky as well. He'd started hugging her now. He'd always been shy about touch, and Grindelwald had only increased that shyness, but Adriana was his exception. He felt comfortable around her. But despite his feelings of giddiness, there was a bubble of discomfort. It was June. And that meant one thing. Adriana's birthday. He had no idea what to get her, especially after he got such wonderful gifts. There were high expectations on his shoulders and he had no clue what to do. First, he had to organise a party, it was the least he could do. But Adriana had far more friends than he did and therefore he'd need Maya's help. Possibly the Auror office instead of home. Percival paused. Home. It was home to him now. And that made him feel giddy again. No, he had to focus on the important things. He needed to buy a gift and it had to be something special. An idea started forming. If they had the party the night before her birthday... yes, it would be perfect.

* * *

How Maya managed to convince Diggory to agree to an office party that had become quite extravagant, Percival would never know. They were using one of the few open spaces on Level 2 and it had been decorated accordingly. Everyone knew Percival and Maya had organised it, and in a time of such chaos, it could not have been more welcome. Percival was thanked repeatedly for inviting effectively the entire Ministry. Adriana had spent much of the night red-faced and slightly embarrassed. Percival spent half the night hiding from everyone with Newt. They discussed his creatures and Newt's soon to be published book, although Newt had already slipped Adriana a copy. The other half was spent dancing with Adriana. He asked Maya to bring along her photographer boyfriend so he wouldn't forget this moment. Adriana, despite her embarrassment, did seem to be enjoying herself. She danced, laughed, and accepted each gift with gusto. She talked about anything and everything. Percival found himself too happy to think about anything else. She let him hold her close.

"Thanks for your help Maya." Percival said as he and Newt circled the room, leaving Adriana to dance with someone else.

"Oh no problem." She said brightly. "I'm glad you asked me to help, I love parties."

"You're very good at them." Newt agreed. Maya laughed and went off to find Albert so she could dance with him. "Have you given Adriana her gift yet?"

"Not yet." Percival admitted. "I'm giving it to her tomorrow."

"Fair enough." Newt said. They lapsed into silence. "Have I told you about Frank the Thunderbird?"

"I don't think so." Percival said, preparing himself for a long talk. Newt was off, explaining the whole story. Percival didn't mind so much. He wasn't good with creatures but Newt made it interesting. "Am I ever going to see the inside of this suitcase?" He asked offhandedly. Newt paused his monologue.

"I don't see why not. As long as you're nice to my creatures." Newt warned. Percival nodded. He was curious about what he kept in that suitcase.

They went to bed late that night but Percival woke up much earlier than she did. He brushed off the nightmare, not wanting it to ruin the day ahead. He decided to get started, first setting up the table. Then he collected some flowers from the garden and put them in a vase on the table. Finally he got to cooking. It would take a while to properly cook chicken, especially since he wasn't using magic. Doing it by hand made it so much more special. Adriana came downstairs at the perfect moment. She was still in her nightgown. Her eyes widened at the sight of the meal cooked just for her.

"Oh Percival you shouldn't have." She gasped.

"I really should have." He corrected. He pulled out the chair for her. She sat down and smiled at him.

"I love the flowers." She commented and Percival's heart leapt. "Carnations, right?"

"Yes." Percival said as he served the meal, ignoring the joyous thudding of his heart as he realised she did listen to him talk about the garden. It went exactly how he wanted it to. She laughed and smiled. She was happy. And that was all he cared about.

"Oh it's delicious." She gasped. Percival's face warmed, he felt as though someone had lit a fire in his stomach. They sat, and talked, and ate. But Percival wasn't done yet. He cleared everything away by magic and pulled Adriana into the living room. With a flick of his hand, the wireless switched on. They were playing soft jazz and Adriana laughed a little breathlessly as they swayed around the room. She was so close. Her head rested on his shoulder. Percival wished he had a camera for the perfect moment. They were even breathing in sync. When the song ended he pulled away.

"I have something for you." He breathed. Adriana looked at him in surprise and then a little hopeful. Percival wished he was braver man and that he could just kiss her. But instead a flat box floated towards them. Percival caught it and opened it for her. Adriana's eyes were as wide as galleons.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"May I?" Percival asked. Adriana pulled her hair up and turned around. Percival slipped the silver chain around her neck and did the clasp. It was a pretty little thing. Silver angel wing with a sword that encased a red ruby heart. Fitting given that she'd stolen his. It had been expensive and Percival had pretty much spent all the money he'd earned on it. But it was so worth it. She turned around, displaying the necklace so prominently. The smile on her face was even more beautiful. Percival wrapped his arms around her waist, gently kissing her forehead. "Happy birthday."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hiiiiii! This I think will be the update pattern for a while, because posting two days a week when I've got nothing is fine. This is a fairly long chapter (by my standards) but I didn't want to cut it in any way.**

 **So I haven't gotten any new reviews :(, which makes me sound like a review whore because I want them but I didn't update... But I am a review whore and I'd very much like someone to tell me if this story is even going in the direction they like, or hate... mate you can ask questions, tell me its crap I just need something here... PLEASE.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own but I may look into shares or something... you never know.**

Chapter 20:

When Newt's book was finally published, Percival wasn't surprised when Adriana announced that she was inviting him over for a celebratory meal. He knew that she didn't want him to be lonely. Newt had been delighted and told them that he was bringing some friends. Percival smiled at the garden. Adriana was out buying more food for the meal. Newt and his friends would be there any minute. There was a knock on the door and Percival went to open it. He smiled at Newt, who gave his usual eye contactless smile. A hand came out of no where. Percival just reacted. He honestly didn't mean to hurt anyone. He just panicked. Sudden movements made him lash out. One minute there was a hand coming towards him, next one Porpentina Goldstein was bound against the wall by a load of coats and scarves, and Percival was halfway up the staircase.

"Ah." Newt said. He was inside and disentangled Tina from the clothes. Two other people stepped inside. One Percival vaguely recognised as Queenie Goldstein. The other, a plump dark haired man, was not familiar. "Ah yes, I'm so sorry." Percival wasn't sure who Newt was apologising to. As soon as Tina was free she jumped to her feet.

"What was that for?!" She snapped at Percival.

"I'm so sorry." Newt said again. "I... I should have warned you."

"What?!" Tina asked in a mild rage.

"Percival is a little," Newt tried to think of the best phrase. "He isn't comfortable with sudden movements and touches." Tina gave Newt such a glare that Percival recoiled slightly.

"Since when was he Percival?" Tina asked.

"Since I asked him to call me that." Percival interrupted. Tina looked at him with a slight blush on her face. "Sorry for throwing you into a wall." Queenie boldly marched forward.

"It's good to see you Mr Graves." She said.

"Percival." He corrected. "It's good to see you too Queenie." He glanced at the man behind her. Percival couldn't sense any magic from him. Did that mean he was a No-Maj?

"Uh I'm Jacob Kowalski." They said. He wasn't comfortable under Percival's scrutiny. Jacob seemed to decide something in that moment. "I'm what you call a No-Maj." Percival's face turned stony. Everyone was looking at their feet.

"Correct me if I'm wrong." Percival started, a hard edge to his voice. "But isn't the befriending of a No-Maj illegal." His eyes narrowed. "As is being in a relationship with one."

"Yes." Queenie said. Percival gritted his teeth for a moment. They were breaking the law and part of him, the part that somehow remained loyal to MACUSA and the law, was telling him to report them. He relaxed his face. They were trusting him with this information. And this was a friend of Newt's. He wouldn't do anything.

"Well considering I'm a fugitive I can't exactly report him can I?" Percival reasoned. They all relaxed. "Would you like to see the garden?" Newt smiled at him. Percival felt a bit giddy, showing off the garden like he owned it. Adriana had effectively given it to him.

"I didn't know you could garden." Tina said as she examined the sprouting rose bushes.

"Neither did I." Percival said.

"Oh honey, it's so sweet." Queenie said. Jacob looked impressed. Newt just looked happy that Percival was happy. The door opened and Percival was back inside, welcoming Adriana home. She smiled.

"Has Newt arrived?" She asked as they moved to the kitchen.

"Yes, and some old friends." Percival said. Adriana turned around to see Tina, Queenie, Jacob and Newt.

"Hello." She said.

"I hope it's okay I brought this many people." Newt said shyly.

"It's fine Newt." Adriana said. "I'm Adriana Arkin."

"Queenie Goldstein."

"Jacob Kowalski."

"Tina Goldstein." Adriana smiled at them and turned around to help Percival with the meal.

"Can we give you a hand?" Queenie asked.

"No, it's our treat today." Adriana said. Percival hummed slightly as he started making steaks. He also made a vegetable steak thing for Newt, who was vegetarian.

"You've been living here since, since New York?" Tina asked.

"Yes." Percival said.

"It's nice." Tina said.

"Very." Percival agreed. They lapsed into silence. "I heard you're back to being an Auror."

"Yes, Newt helped with that." Tina said, latching onto the topic. "I'm so glad. I much prefer being an Auror."

"You're a good one." Percival praised. Tina smiled. "How about you Queenie?"

"Oh I'm still a secretary." She said. She smiled at Jacob. "Honey here's a baker though." She said it so proudly that Jacob blushed.

"You bake Mr Kowalski?" Percival asked.

"Uh you can call me Jacob." The man said. "And yes I do. Got my own little store and everything."

"It's not so little." Queenie said, warming to the topic. "It has queues all around the block."

"Tell me Jacob, do you need to put cinnamon in every baked good?" Percival asked. Jacob looked a little confused.

"No, you can put lots of different things in baked goods. I like to add a bit of vanilla and sometimes a bit of orange zest." Jacob said. Adriana put down her pan and gave Percival a look.

"You like cinnamon." She said. Percival shrugged.

"I like it but you put it in everything." He pointed out.

"Yes, because you like it." Adriana repeated. Percival rolled his eyes.

"Just because I like it doesn't mean it has to go in everything." He pointed out. "So this orange zest, what does it go in?" Adriana muttered something that sounded oddly like 'cinnamon hater'.

"Oh lots of things." Jacob said and suddenly they were in a deep discussion about baking. Adriana shook her head and led the others into the dining room.

"He's a right social butterfly." Adriana muttered.

"I didn't know he cooked." Tina said with a frown.

"He's had a lot of time to learn." Adriana said. Percival and Jacob came through, Percival levitating plates as they talked.

"Let's sit down." Queenie said. She pulled Tina down to her side and Jacob. Newt, Adriana and Percival sat on the other side.

"So Newt, are you going to keep travelling?" Adriana asked.

"Yes, I don't think I've found every creature and I'd like to continue my search." Newt said. "I think I might head to Australia next, I didn't get a good enough look at their outback."

"I see you haven't changed." Adriana said fondly. Tina and Percival shot them a look. Percival smiled at Jacob, who was pretty decent as a person. He didn't have anything against No-Maj's, he just wasn't sure how they would do knowing about magic.

"Still, you've gotten quite a few of them." Percival pointed out. "I don't think there's ever been such a complete list."

"I was only too glad to make it. Understanding magical creatures is a step towards protecting them and caring for them." Newt agreed. They continued talking about things. Newt wasn't comfortable being the centre of attention so he deflected to anyone else. Percival avoided talking to Tina as much as possible. He could barely look at her. He felt guilty. He'd known Tina before everything. They'd worked together as Aurors for a while. She'd been a bit younger but they'd been friends. He thought they knew each other well. But they'd drifted apart. It had been barely a year before everything happened that they'd... stopped seeing each other. That meant two years. And he couldn't look at her anymore. He, or rather an imitation of him, had sentenced her to death. He'd sentenced Newt too. But it was different. Yes he felt guilty but there wasn't a history. There hadn't been love. Maybe in another life. But now his heart was with another. And she sat right next to him.

"No Queenie, I'm going to ask." Tina hissed.

"Please don't Tina, it'll only upset everyone." Queenie hissed back.

"But I need to know." Tina said and Percival dreaded what she would ask. "Percival, what happened with you and Grindelwald?" She asked. Percival felt his stomach drop. He opened his mouth but no words came out. After all that time and after Adriana he still couldn't say a word. Adriana's hand was on his.

"I don't think that that question is appropriate for a dinner table." She said coldly. Tina pursed her lips.

"I know. But I can't pretend that everything's okay." Tina said. "Not after everything that's happened." There was silence.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Percival asked, surprising himself. He knew he wasn't the only victim of Grindelwald. Someone had had it much worse.

"Did you tell him anything?" Tina asked immediately. The 'about us' was left unsaid.

"Nothing." Percival said. Tina bit her lip nervously.

"I don't mean to push but you didn't tell him anything?" She asked.

"I didn't tell him anything." Percival reaffirmed. For some reason that did not seem to reassure Tina. In fact, it did quite the opposite. She stared at her plate. "What's the matter Tina?" She met his eyes and all he could see was pain.

"Before Newt showed up, you, I mean he, and I." Tina hesitated. She looked back at her plate. Queenie put a hand on her shoulder, which seemed to give her strength. "I thought we were getting back together." There was a loud clattering noise as Percival dropped his cutlery, Adriana knocked her's off her plate and Newt nearly dropped the goblet on his plate.

"Oh." Newt said. He looked a little confused, and he wasn't the only one.

"You two... dated?" Adriana asked.

"It was a long time ago." Percival said. Despite the situation, he felt a bubble of warmth. Adriana was jealous of Tina. And that meant she liked him in some capacity.

"Two years ago." Tina agreed. She looked a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry Tina." Percival said sincerely. She looked a little shocked.

"No, no, it's fine." She said. She shot a glance at Newt. "I just didn't know how he knew."

"I don't know how he knew a lot of things." Percival muttered. Adriana's hand clamped on his, stopping him from going any further.

"Let's talk about something else." Adriana said firmly.

"Maybe I can finally take that trip into Newt's suitcase." Percival suggested.

"Yeah, oh it's amazing in there." Jacob said. Percival started, he didn't know that Jacob had been in there.

Stepping into Newt's suitcase was a new experience. Never before had Percival seen so many creatures and habitats in one place. He watched as a white, silken creature practically pounced on Jacob. How large beetles clicked at Queenie's feet. A large pink owl like creature swooped around. In the distance a lion like creature roared. Some furry thing with a long neck and large eyes kept nuzzling Percival.

"Mooncalf." Newt said fondly. "That one is particularly fond of people." Percival gently stroked the short fur. It made noises of excitement.

"They're adorable." Adriana said, tickling another one. "Is Pickett's tree somewhere here?" Newt smiled and led her over to a gnarled tree filled with little green bowtruckle's. Pickett had elected to make Newt his tree instead and refused to go back.

"He thinks they bully him." Newt said fondly, giving Pickett a gentle rub. "So I let him stay with me."

"What are these?" Percival asked, staring at the feathered snakes.

"Occamy." Newt said. "Here." He walked over and gently picked one up. "Cup your hands." Percival did as he was told and the Occamy was deposited onto his hands. It slithered into a more comfortable position. "Just don't try and stroke where they can't see you." Newt warned. Percival was too busy focusing on trying to hold the slippery creature to try stroking it. When the Occamy started moving restlessly, he thought it best to put it back in the nest. He crouched down and let the Occamy slither its own way back. The mooncalf that had been nuzzling him earlier was back. Percival stroked it. They seemed to be very happy with him. Newt handed him a bucket. "If you could feed the flock over there?"

"Of course." Percival said, straightening up. He went with the mooncalf to the grassland. He noticed that when he threw seeds to them, they seemed to float towards each one. He wondered if it was the seeds or the mooncalves.

"Percival. Over here!" Jacob called. Percival wandered over. "This is Dougal the Demiguise." The white silken creature made a noise. He seemed to be rather shy. At least he was around Percival. As soon as Percival wandered over to Newt and Adriana, Dougal began playing around. Newt was holding a black furry creature that reminded Percival of a beaver and a platypus. It seemed to be reaching for Adriana's necklace.

"I see he hasn't changed." Adriana muttered. "Still likes shiny things."

"Ah yes. I'd keep an eye on anything shiny Percival." Newt said, pulling the creature back.

"What is he?" Percival asked.

"A niffler." Everyone said.

"They like shiny objects. Great treasure detectors." Newt said taking the niffler back to its nest. Percival could see gold and jewels scattered about inside.

"I see." Percival managed. This was a lot to process. They spent hours in the suitcase, Percival had a lot of questions. He recognised some of the creatures from Newt's stories but there were so many. But it was fun. Percival smiled a lot, even if it just a small curve of the lips. He didn't mind so much that he was with Tina, despite the lingering awkwardness. Queenie was a treat to be around and reminded Percival of Maya. He regretted not getting to know her more officially than his girlfriend's (now ex-girlfriend's) younger sister. And then there was Jacob. Percival felt like he should have more qualms about the No-Maj but it was the opposite. Jacob had accepted the magical world with gusto and Percival found it easy to converse with the man on 'normal' topics. He truly was blessed to have such wonderful people in his life.


	21. Chapter 21

**Woooo, new chapter. I've actually kept to the update schedule. Go me. So this is back in America for a bit... you know, because that side ain't done hun.**

 **Disclaimer: I'd love to own the world, really I would but I think we all know I'd suck. KK I don't know.**

Chapter 21:

"What do you mean he won't talk to you?" Picquery asked. "You've had months with him." Her best interrogators had the decency to look embarrassed. One stepped forward.

"Sorry Madam President." He apologised. "But Grindelwald insists that he will only talk to Percival Graves."

"Absolutely no!" Picquery's advisor, Sawyer, said. "We'd be handing him one of his most faithful servants, we might as well give him his wand."

"That aside." Picquery said, still finding it hard to believe that 'that' Percival Graves was a traitor. "We don't know where Graves is."

"Maybe Grindelwald has a few ideas." One interrogator muttered bitterly.

"Under no circumstances is Grindelwald to know that Graves has escaped." Picquery said sternly. The last thing she needed was the man knowing he had an advantage over MACUSA. Still, Picquery couldn't help the nagging feeling that Percival could be innocent and there were larger things at play. She had to resolve this quickly. "Fetch me Jackson Duval, I want to speak to him." Jackson Duval was the best wizard tracker in the world, at least to her knowledge. If anyone could find Percival Graves it would be him.

Meanwhile, in London, Percival was chatting to Maya through the floo network.

"… and you won't believe what that idiot Fawley did." Maya said, her eyes shining with distaste.

"Something stupid?" Percival suggested. Maya laughed. There was a soft thump. "Hang on, the mail has arrived."

"Uh mail?" Maya asked. She stared as he came back into the room holding a few letters. "You mean post."

"In America, we say mail." Percival explained. He flicked through the letters. Some were addressed to Adriana while a couple were addressed to him. He recognised one scrawl as Newt's, the other was a familiar yet unexpected scribble. Tina. He hadn't expected to get a letter from her, after all they were still in an awkward place.

"You know Percival, you should write a book on American's so that us British wizards can understand them." Maya said. Percival smiled as he opened Tina's letter curiously. It was urgent. A warning that she was coming to Britain with another wizard named Jackson Duval. Percival had heard of him. He was a famed wizard tracker. The man had hunted down countless wizards and witches who had tried to escape justice. He was dangerous, and he was looking for Percival.

"Maya, when Adriana gets back tell her there's a problem." Percival said. Maya looked at him questioning. He knew that Maya knew about his situation so he felt he could tell her. "A wizard named Jackson Duval is on his way over. He's here to take me back to MACUSA." Maya frowned.

"They should know you're innocent by now." She said tersely, but she nodded and agreed to pass on his message. It took four hours for it to be relayed and for Adriana to show up at the house.

"Percival!" She called, clearly scared. Percival came to her, wand gripped in his hand, making his knuckles turn white. He relaxed at the sight of her. "Sorry it took so long, the man you mentioned turned up." Percival clenched his wand again.

"Did he ask you about me?" Percival asked, slightly rougher than he should have.

"Yes, I told him I never got the chance to meet you." Adriana said with a small smile. Percival didn't know how she could smile at a time like this. "Well, I couldn't exactly announce that I'd helped you break out."

"Was Tina with him?" Percival asked, hoping that she was just so that he knew someone from America was on his side.

"Yes, she was." Adriana said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Percival stared at her, was that jealousy? It shouldn't be his focus but it made him feel something. Percival cut off the emotions quickly.

"Perhaps I should go into hiding?" He suggested quietly. He knew Adriana would be against it. "Jackson Duval is very good."

"No chance." Adriana said. She grabbed his hand, making Percival flinch at the sudden movement and contact. "I told you, you can stay here as long as you want. I don't want… You don't have to go if you don't want to." Percival stared at her long and hard. Clearly there were others thoughts, other feelings playing in Adriana's mind. It really wasn't the time. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Thank you." He said. She smiled, taking it as a victory. Percival opened his mouth to say something else, something so very important. A knock at the door interrupted him. Adriana cautiously opened the door a crack.

"Tina." She said, somewhere between surprise and annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Percival." She said. "It's important." Adriana sighed and let Tina in. "You need to go back to your office."

"Why?" Adriana asked, not looking entirely pleased about leaving Percival with Tina.

"Jackson's kicking up a storm. I think he knows something." Tina said.

"Right, I'd best go deal with it." Adriana said. She looked at Percival uncertainly. He went to her, kissed her hand and muttered goodbye.

"What can I do for you Tina?" Percival asked. Tina shuffled nervously around him. "Perhaps you'd like to sit down?" Tina stared at him.

"No, no." She said in a fluster. "Look Percival… I… Let's focus on the problem at hand." Percival nodded grimly. "Jackson and I… MACUSA." Tina stopped and took a deep breath to organise her thoughts. "MACUSA is having no luck interrogating Grindelwald. The reason I'm here, the reason Jackson's here, the reason you need to come back to America is that… the only person Grindelwald will talk to is you." In that moment Percival felt his world shatter. Of course, the man couldn't just leave him alone. Percival wanted to move on but monsters only sleep for so long. This was what he wanted to escape but no, the claws were back and they dragged him further and further away from his happier, new life. Percival cursed aloud. He didn't want to. But he was still a Graves, he was still an Auror at heart. He couldn't turn his back on MACUSA or the magical community. He would do the right thing, even if it killed him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Guys! Guys! GUYS! Someone (DarkAngel620) reviewed... like they wrote a review. And I was like YES. So how else do I reward my lovely reviewer DarkAngel620? I give them a new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: The fanfiction, the whole fanfiction, and nothing but the fanfiction... are fictional and I do not own the world.**

Chapter 22:

"You are a liar." Jackson said coolly to Adriana. She glared at him.

"And how do you figure that?" She asked icily.

"I saw Percival Graves at your house." Jackson replied.

"You followed me home?" Adriana asked incredulously. "You stalker!"

"I was not following you. I followed a trail of Percival Graves' magic." Jackson explained. "If you wanted to hide him, you should have told him to stop using magic."

"Prove to me that you know it was him!" Adriana challenged. She knew it was a bluff but she could only hope that it would make him falter.

"I do not need to." He said. "I will go to your house and I will bring him back to MACUSA in chains."

"Wait Jackson!" Tina cried as she sprinted in, Percival right behind her. "We can explain."

"What is this Goldstein?" Jackson asked sharply. "Did you aid this traitor?"

"No, she did not." Percival said. He looked at Adriana. "I know why you want to take me back to MACUSA."

"So, you have heard that your old master wishes to speak to you." Jackson said. He seemed to take this as an affirmation of Percival's guilt.

"He is not my master." Percival spat. "He has never been and never will be."

"Co-conspirator then." Jackson said with a shrug. "I care very little how you refer to him."

"Please Jackson." Tina pleaded. "Percival has done nothing wrong. He's a victim."

"Maybe he is and maybe his isn't." Jackson said. "That is not my call, I am merely here to bring him back to MACUSA."

"And I'll go with you." Percival assured him.

"What!?" Came several strangled yells. Adriana was shocked. Tina had gone pale. The entire Auror office looked confused.

"You will?" Jackson asked suspiciously.

"Percival, you can't be serious?!" Adriana asked him, wide eyed. He couldn't just walk away. Not like that. Not when she hadn't told him...

"I'm going." Percival said roughly. "I have conditions."

"Really?" Jackson asked. He waved his arms. "Please share."

"No chains." Percival said. He seemed to shiver at the thought of them. "And I'd like... if I'm going to talk to him then I want Adriana with me."

"You want to take her?" Jackson asked. Adriana was surprised he didn't take issue with the fact that Percival was asking to remain unchained.

"Yes." Percival said. His hand found Adriana's and gripped it tight.

"I suppose President Picquery will have questions for her." Jackson said slowly. He folded his arms. "You may bring her, and go unchained, but if you run. Know that I will catch you." Percival swallowed.

"Understood." He said. "We should go." There was a lot of confusion but they managed to get to the Portkey office and get one to America in a matter of hours. They arrived. Percival had yet to relinquish his grip on Adriana's hand. She didn't mind. She entwined their fingers in a more comfortable hold. Newt had been dragged along for the ride by Tina. He looked nervous and Adriana didn't blame him. MACUSA and fair trials were not exactly what recent reports indicated.

"Mr Graves." President Picquery's cool voice greeted them. "So glad you could join us. I see you've brought friends."

"Madam President." Percival managed to ground out through a locked jaw. Adriana squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I was told you requested my presence." Adriana suppressed a snort. He made it sound like he'd been sent on a long vacation.

"In a manner of speaking." Picquery said. "I presume you still deny any allegiance with Grindelwald?"

"I do." Percival said. He seemed to be turning to stone. Adriana knew this was a bad idea.

"He's lying." Sawyer said.

"Who are you?" Adriana asked sharply. Something about him put her on edge.

"He's one of Madam President's advisors." Percival answered. "He'd be the one that charged me with treason." Adriana nearly charged him then and there. Only Percival's grip on her reminded her that this was not the time.

"You look well." Picquery said. Her expression was odd.

"I am." He said. "Or at least I was until someone came calling." Adriana didn't bother to suppress her snort this time.

"I see." Picquery muttered. "Regardless of your or anyone else's views. Grindelwald has stated he will only speak to you."

"I've heard." Percival said blandly. "Do you know why?"

"Discuss escape plans?" The advisor suggested scathingly.

"We don't know." Picquery corrected. "I think it may be some kind of power play. He's putting himself in charge of his own interrogation."

"You could always let me in there with him." Adriana said. "Mind you I might just kill him. Save a whole lot of bother."

"Unfortunately, Grindelwald is not a lone madman." Picquery said. "He has followers, believers. Not to mention he's inspired a whole generation of fanatics."

"So, he gets a stay of execution?" Adriana asked. She wasn't for the death penalty. But Grindelwald was her exception.

"I will not allow him to become a martyr." Picquery said hotly. Adriana couldn't argue with that. A martyr brought a whole lot more problems.

"If I have to speak with him." Percival started, interrupting the staring match. "Then I'd rather get it done quickly."

"Would you now?" Sawyer said tersely.

"Hush, we must let Mr Graves do as he wishes." Picquery said. "I'll show you to his cell." Percival's hand tensed but Adriana squeezed back, reassuring him. They followed Picquery to a level far lower than the dungeon Percival had been kept it. Behind what looked like vault doors was the most dangerous man alive.

"You wait outside." Sawyer said to Adriana, Newt and Tina.

"I'm sorry what?" Adriana asked coldly. "I don't think so." Percival felt warm that she wasn't willing to let him go in alone. But he had to... he had to. He couldn't let her go in. Or Newt, or even Tina. They were his friends. He'd rather die than let that man, that despicable man, even see them.

"Adriana." Percival began, already letting go of her hand. Adriana gave him an angry look. A look that Percival had only ever seen directed at mere mention of Grindelwald. It was fearsome. Terrifying. Like a waterfall of fury.

"Don't you dare go into that room alone Percival." She growled. He let go of her hand.

"I have to." He voiced. He leaned close to her, so only she could hear. "I can't let him near you." Adriana didn't look willing to relinquish sight of him, or even place any distance between them. But her expression softened, warmed.

"I'll be right outside." She murmured. "But I swear if he so much as looks at you the wrong way that door won't stand much longer." Percival couldn't stop the twitch of his mouth. Really, he shouldn't be smiling in a place like this. But he couldn't help it. He pulled away and stood in front of the doors. Adriana, Newt and Tina took their places by the one-way window. The doors were unlocked by Picquery herself. An empty room with one occupant chained to the only piece of furnishing. A chair. The blonde raised his head. Violet eyes met brown. Percival entered his own personal hell.


	23. Chapter 23

**So, basically yesterday was an extra chapter and this is the regular update. Its also really ansgty... Ahahahahaha... I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, hopefully I've actually got it right and no one is too OOC. Plus we are finally seeing Grindelwald, like properly, not just a nightmare, though he kinda is for Percival.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe... if only I was born earlier.**

Chapter 23:

"Hello Percy." Grindelwald said, a smile forming on his lips. "It's been a while." The doors shut, leaving Percival trapped with a living nightmare. He leant against the door, putting as much distance as he could between the man and himself. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Not particularly." Percival managed to say. His jaw was attempting to lock itself. Here he was. One of the most powerful wizards in all of America. And he wanted to cower from a man in chains. Grindelwald was unnerving. He never did anything expected. He was always seven steps ahead. So, when he giggled, Percival tried not to react. He hated that sound. That sound usually accompanied a slight overuse of the Cruciatus Curse. Or maybe unfamiliar (but familiar now) hands touching him in a way they just shouldn't. It shook him to the bone to hear that noise. But on the outside, he remained neutral. Detached. He had to or he'd break. And he couldn't do that here. Not now.

"Oh, I've missed your wit." Grindelwald said. He smiled brightly at Percival, as if they were old friends. "I've missed your company. You were far more interesting than anyone else here." Percival said nothing. Letting Grindelwald talk was the best way to get information. Besides, it's not like he wanted to say anything. "Come on now Percy, don't you have anything to say?" How Grindelwald managed to make him feel like a school child that had been caught in a prank was disturbing. But Percival knew he had to say something.

"Why am I here?" He asked briskly. Grindelwald's eyes widened.

"Surely you know." Grindelwald said. "A clever man like you who managed to work out my plan from limited information. Come on now Percy, this isn't difficult." Percival really hated him. Hated that he called him clever. Hated that he acted like this.

"I know I'm here because you won't talk to anyone else." Percival started. Grindelwald nodded, almost encouragingly. "Obviously you think I'm easy to manipulate, since you know me so well. But you also know that I hate you and would never let you out." Grindelwald smiled eerily.

"Oh bravo Percy. Oh very good. I'd applaud you but my hands are preoccupied." Grindelwald said, sounding delighted. "Don't let anyone know how much I played with your pretty head. Of course, you should never say never Percy." Grindelwald stared directly at him, as if trying to stare into his soul. "I know how you work Percy. How you think. What you do. I wore your face. And I wore it well. No one noticed, did they? How lonely for you." Percival was struggling not to let slip how much this was bothering him. Trying to think of positive thoughts. His mind latched onto Adriana and how she'd probably tell Percival that he was never alone. He'd never be alone again. Percival stared right back into the abyss and for the first time Grindelwald looked annoyed. It wasn't obvious, a slight thinning of his lips and a little crease in his brow. But as much as Grindelwald had studied Percival, Percival had studied him back. He knew when to expect pain, when Grindelwald wanted to gloat. Annoyance wasn't frequently displayed, only present when something went against what Grindelwald wanted.

"You still haven't answered my question." Percival pointed out. Grindelwald slipped the smile back on like a mask.

"I wanted a familiar face. One that I know. And I know you so well." Grindelwald said. Percival opened his mouth, deciding he should start actually asking important questions, but Grindelwald continued. "Like I know you like blue and black, you prefer your coffee with a bit of sugar but you never tell anyone because it would ruin your image. Your favourite pastime is reading. You dislike paperwork. You've only said I love you to two people outside of your family. You don't talk to your brother, or rather he doesn't talk to you because he thinks you're cold. But that's not it at all, is it?" Percival felt violated. Maybe his colour and coffee preferences weren't that personal but the rest of it was. And he hated that Grindelwald knew him so well. He also knew they'd reached an impasse. Grindelwald could, and would, spill every secret he knew about Percival if it was advantageous to him. Percival decided that two could play at that game.

"Actually, as much as I like reading I have other pastimes. Of course, you wouldn't know that. Being locked up in here. I mean, I can go about, breathe in that fresh air. While you? You're locked up, you have a window you can't see out of. Why I'd say you're the lonely one." He shot back. Grindelwald almost looked smug which filled Percival with dread.

"Oh you're right. I'm very lonely." Grindelwald said. "Nothing but interrogators and such. But I can place myself far away from here. I like thinking back to our time together. It was what? Six months? A nice time spent with a lovely young man." Percival didn't want to remember any of the six months he'd spent as Grindelwald's plaything. But of course, the memories started playing up. Percival closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Grindelwald giggled. Again, this shot straight to Percival's bones. It dredged up memories that Percival thought he'd shoved so far down they'd gone away. The pain. The words. The burning sensation. A thousand knives piercing his skin. Flesh tearing. Flashes of a silver dagger that cut a shape. A brand. Being forced to relive the worst days of his life over and over again. Watching once happy memories twist themselves into abominations. The giggle. The questions. The verbal assault that wouldn't end. Percival struggled to breathe. It was overwhelming. So overwhelming. He wanted to run. To hide. To curl up and never speak again. His breathing quickened. The floor felt like it was moving. He needed to calm down. Percival raced through his mind to find the one thing that would calm him down. John. No too much pain. Tina. No. The same as John. Adriana. Adriana. Like a spectre she walked into his mind. Soft hands cradled him, stroked his hair, held him close. Sweet nothings were whispered, silly songs were sung. Percival stared at the spectre in his mind. At her breasts, where the necklace he bought rested. He reminded himself why he was here. The wizarding world needed to stop Grindelwald. Otherwise it wouldn't be safe. Otherwise Adriana would be sent on more dangerous missions that could cost her her life. Or Tina would face death a second time. No. He couldn't allow that. He couldn't be so helpless. So weak. Adriana had told him. She'd never seen him as weak. Only brave. He could do this. Percival forced his eyes open, freeing himself of past torments by shoving them into the dark recess of his mind.

"Let's not play around here." Percival said with conscious effort. "I'm here because you won't talk to anyone else. We need information. You're going to give it to us. Now start talking about your plans." Grindelwald eyed Percival almost suspiciously.

"It seems like you met someone who gave you your courage back." He said shrewdly. Percival knew he was getting somewhere. "Well, I wasn't expecting that. I thought you'd be in a cell like me."

"Guess again." Percival said. "No fool would believe that I willingly let you impersonate me." Grindelwald shrugged slightly.

"Maybe not." He replied. "As for my plans. Well that's rather simple. I'm going to walk out of here. Get back to my associates. And we're going to make this world a better place. All for the greater good, I assure you." Percival stared at him blankly. He couldn't see how Grindelwald could accomplish that while locked in the cell. It had never been broken out of it. It was the securest cell in all of MACUSA. But if someone was going to break out it would be Grindelwald. "Would you like to know how I'm going to do it?" Percival said nothing, merely raised an eyebrow. "Well Percy, come a bit closer." It was the last thing Percival wanted to do. But if it meant Grindelwald would talk, then Percival would do as told. He knew that this was exactly how it started before. The little things would get him and then he couldn't get out. But like a moth to a flame, Percival stepped closer. He shuffled a bit. When he was within arm's reach he decided enough was enough and he should stop. Grindelwald didn't seem to mind this distance.

"Well?" Percival asked, his voice a cracked whisper. Grindelwald said nothing. He threw his head back and laughed. Pure mirthful laughter. It was horrifying and Percival's brain finally caught up. He'd been so busy trying to keep a cool head that he hadn't really considered Grindelwald's plans. The man was a genius. There was no denying that. He wouldn't just call Percival to him just to torment him. Of course, there would be an ulterior motive. Grindelwald had a plan alright. The plan was Percival.


	24. Chapter 24

**Finally we discover the truth of Grindelwald's plans, kinda... And some boss ass b*tch moments from our characters. Please some review, I need life blood.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, I am open to owning it though... anytime... just gimme some of it... please.**

Chapter 24:

"I adore you Percival I really do." Grindelwald said and Percival felt like this was some kind of sick break up line. "But my goals are far more important. So, if I have to threaten you, maim you, or kill you to get out of here then fine by me."

"You'll never get past the guards." Percival said. Or Adriana, Tina and Newt. Picquery would hardly let him run loose either. Of course, Percival was trying to convince himself that they could actually stop a madman. Grindelwald smiled like a Cheshire Cat.

"If they haven't already been incapacitated." Grindelwald smiled. Percival felt himself to cold. They were in an isolation. You couldn't hear any noise from the outside. You couldn't see outside. The doors began to open and Percival turned. Big mistake. Grindelwald, clearly being far more powerful than his restraints, grabbed Percival around the waist. His arms were pinned to his side. Percival tried to kick the man. Use magic. Something. But the fear and panic made it difficult. A figure stood at the doorway. It wasn't who Percival expected. Nor Grindelwald apparently, if the tightening of his grip and frustrated noise were anything were to go by.

"Grindelwald." Adriana said curtly. She was pointing her wand at Grindelwald, who was using Percival as shield. "I strongly advise you let him go."

"You aren't American?" Grindelwald said quizzically.

"Well done." Percival said sarcastically. He figured he'd earned the right to be as prick like as possible given he'd been caught by the man a second time.

"Shut up Percy." Grindelwald muttered in his ear and Percival clamped his mouth shut. "You... you're British."

"Yes. Adriana Arkin." Adriana announced. "Now get the hell off him." Grindelwald frowned.

"Ariana?" He asked, almost scared.

"Adriana." She corrected. She flicked her wand, causing Grindelwald and Percival to move back. "Let him go."

"No." Grindelwald said. "Why are you here? You're interrupting my escape."

"You mean the escape plan with your real lackey?" Adriana asked coolly. Sawyer was marched into view by Picquery and Tina. Newt was tailing them, eyes flicking from Grindelwald to Percival to Adriana. "I wondered why MACUSA were so convinced Percival was guilty. Well your real follower would love it if someone else took the fall." Grindelwald gave Sawyer a dark look. Then he sighed.

"Good help is so hard to find." He told Percival. "Honestly, why couldn't you have just joined me? It would have made this so much easier." Percival glared at him as best as he could. This man had ruined his life. He would never follow him.

"I advise you to step away from Mr Graves Grindelwald." Picquery said with a coolness that matched Adriana. Percival reminded himself that these were two women he never wanted to piss off. Grindelwald growled and then, unbelievably, his face broke into a smile. He nodded towards Adriana.

"That's her isn't it Percy?" He asked excitedly. "The person who gave you a backbone again. Oh, she's pretty. I thought maybe our lovely Tina over there. I'd laid some ground work for you. But I guess the accent is a deal breaker." Percival knew what Grindelwald was getting at and he was helpless to correct him. Best he keep his mouth shut.

"What are you talking about?" Picquery asked. She was completely clueless to the events ongoing. She knew there was a thing between Percival and Adriana. That there had been one between him and Tina. But what was Grindelwald getting at?

"Hush Seraphina." Grindelwald said. He put that wretched mouth by Percival's ear. "Let me into that head and I won't hurt her. Show me the secret way out and I'll let her live." The horrible thing was, Percival was tempted. To protect Adriana, he would do anything. But she would hate him if he did that. And he never wanted her to hate him. So, he did the stupidest thing he'd ever done in a life that had been full of stupid things. He threw his weight against Grindelwald, knocking both of them to the ground. Grindelwald's grip loosened and Percival managed to yank himself free, rolling away. Adriana was by his side in seconds, planting herself between Grindelwald and Percival. Like she always did when he had a nightmare. Only this time was very real. She passed his wand to him. Percival almost forgot he handed the thing to her. Grindelwald had taken the opportunity to use his now free hands to pull Picquery and Tina from Sawyer. Without saying anything to the man he took his wand.

"Oh bugger." Adriana and Newt said at the same time. Tina and Picquery were slowly getting back to their feet. Percival was up, next to Adriana, wand raised.

"Unfortunately, Sawyer, I no longer require your services." Grindelwald said coldly. Before the man could let out a plea for his life Grindelwald killed him. He turned to Percival and Adriana. As Newt, Picquery and Tina attempted to fire spells at him, which he deflected easily, he stepped towards the pair. Percival was practically frozen, reminded of the time Grindelwald had captured him the first time. Adriana was steady. "And now for you Percy. Such a disappointment." He raised his wand.

"Protego!" Adriana screamed just as Grindelwald cast his spell. Using verbal magic made the spell a touch more powerful than if done non-verbally as Grindelwald had done. Percival cast his own defensive spell. Grindelwald frowned. He didn't particularly want to face five highly trained wizards and witches. That would put a dent in his plan. Instead he opted to blow up the ceiling and make his escape. Being trapped under rubble was the last thing anyone wanted but they had almost no time to react. The dust was clearing. People were gathering.

"Tina! Newt!" Queenie yelled from the edge of the room. She began to go in when there was movement. Tina and Newt pulled themselves from the rubble, lucky to only have a few scrapes and bruises. Picquery stood next, brushing down her robes with her wand, frustration clear on her face. Adriana managed to pull herself out from something that wasn't rubble. Percival had thrown himself over her to protect her. She helped him out, healing the minor injuries that she knew how to treat. He slumped against a large stone that hadn't been far off crushing them. Adriana pulled him away from it.

"Reparo." She muttered. The ceiling repaired itself. Percival was leaning heavily against Adriana. His ankle appeared to be broken.

"Percival!" Queenie gasped. "Adriana! Are you alright?" Adriana carefully pulled Percival closer to the exit.

"I'm fine Queenie. Do you know how to fix ankles?" Adriana said. Queenie nodded, waving her own wand, making Percival hiss as his ankle repaired itself.

"Sorry." She said. She went to Tina to check that she was alright. A lot of people were muttering about Percival. Picquery stepped forward.

"Enough." She snapped. The crowd was silent. "We made a mistake. Percival Graves is innocent. Sawyer, my advisor, was assisting Grindelwald." A whisper passed through the crowd. "As for Sawyer, Grindelwald killed him as he had served his usefulness. I suggest you remember that if you ever consider joining his side." An uneasy whisper passed. "Grindelwald has escaped. O'Connor get notices back around that Grindelwald is roaming. Fitzpatrick, inform all other ministries of this. Williams, remove Percival Graves from the criminal list and clear any record of wrongdoings from his file." The mentioned went off on their tasks. Picquery began ordering various people to do tasks then sent the crowd off. She turned to the remaining five.

"I'd best get Tina to the infirmary." Queenie piped up. "Come on Newt." Newt stared at her for a second but seemed to get the message. He supported Tina, who had a scrape on the side of her head, up the stairs. Picquery looked at Adriana and Percival.

"Graves, I am so sorry." She said. "I should never have accused you of treason."

"About time." Adriana huffed. Percival merely nodded. A full pardon wasn't exactly his top priority.

"Your old position is... will be made available to you if you wish to return." Picquery continued as if Adriana hadn't said a word.

"Wait what?" Adriana asked. Percival, however, didn't respond. His mind went blank. Picquery was offering him the chance to go back to his old life. To return to his previous post. His office. For everything to go back to normal. But the back of his mind protested. He didn't want things to go back to normal. Normal meant lonely. And awkward. No living with Adriana. Or tending to his crafted garden. No cinnamon cocoa with someone important to him. Just the job that he gave his life to and the very job that got him tortured. The good thing, the only good thing, that came from Grindelwald, was realisation. That he was lonely. Standoffish. Stubborn. Sometimes completely oblivious. That he had no real life. He'd met Adriana. He'd bonded with the British. Maya, who would always gossip to him about this that and the other. Newt, who would light up when talking about magical creatures. Hell, even Dumbledore held more appeal than some of his former co-workers. The same co-workers who'd decided he was a traitor. Was he bitter? Yes. But he had the right to be.

"No thank you Madam President." He said sincerely. "I'm happy staying where I am." Adriana sighed in relief next to him. He knew he'd made the right decision. Picquery didn't look all that surprised.

"I see." She said with this strange smile. "Well, you are free to go to your old home, it's still under lock down. You can collect anything you missed in your quick getaway last time." She gave Adriana a look, which made her flush.

"About that." Adriana started. Picquery waved her hand.

"You can send me an owl about it some other time." She said, shooing them. "But if there is anything I can do for you Percival." The use of his first name made it clear that it was a sincere offer.

"I'll hold you to that." Percival said. He left with Adriana. Finally, he was a free man.


	25. Chapter 25

**This is it... the moment... the aftermath... and Theseus Scamander... wait what? Yeah I'm introducing Theseus and as I have no idea what he's actually like this is a bit of well improv would be the right word. Also thank you CrystalVixen93 for the review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters or the world or the settings or the... you get the idea**

Chapter 25:

After getting a portkey back to London, reciting the entire story to Adriana's boss, and her bosses boss. And all the Aurors. Dumbledore. The Minister of Magic. Everyone else, because everyone wanted to know. And then Theseus Scamander. Adriana wanted to scream. Theseus wouldn't go away. She hated Theseus. Well, hate was a strong word, intense dislike was better.

"Ah, Percival Graves!" Theseus said. "Newton!" He paused. "Adriana." The dislike was mutual.

"Theseus." Adriana responded curtly. "Percival this is Theseus Scamander."

"Ah yes, we were in contact over... over Grindelwald." Percival managed. He didn't want to deal with this. Newt shuffled awkwardly.

"Hello Theseus." He mumbled.

"I heard you had just gotten back from America." Theseus continued. "I was wondering if you could tell me exactly how MACUSA let Grindelwald escape." This was why Adriana disliked him. He was snide. He was a fantastic Auror. A war hero. Adriana would never deny his skill. After all, he'd been the poster boy for Aurors. It was his personality. Snide, a little too arrogant to the point of being pompous. And how he treated Newt. Adriana liked Newt. He'd been a bit weird in school, but he'd been alright and he was only a year younger. He was sweet. Theseus had always disapproved of Newt's fascination with mystical creatures. He'd wanted him to be an Auror or something. Just like his big brother. But Newt wasn't having it. Theseus had always been pushy but Adriana didn't cross paths with him too often.

"You can talk to anyone. We've given the story enough times Theseus." Adriana said sharply. She wanted to get Percival home. Safe.

"I'd like a first-hand account Adriana." Theseus responded. "I'd like to be caught up as well on any other events relating to Grindelwald's forces."

"Last time I checked Theseus, dealing with local Grindelwald fanatics is my job." Adriana shot back. "Yours is to deal with external threats."

"Weren't you dealing with undercover work?" Theseus sniped. "You know, busting illegal saloons. Or were you on protection details."

"Actually, Theseus, I hunt down corrupt wizards and witches. Something you don't do since you're so busy trying to catch a wizard whom you got nowhere near in eighteen months." Adriana snapped back. Percival gripped Adriana's arm to calm her. Newt shuffled in the background.

"Well Adriana I see you haven't changed." Theseus said coolly. He turned to Percival. "I know we've only conversed in letters but I think we should sit and talk a bit." Percival stared at him. He did remember the letters between the two. They'd stopped not long before he'd been taken. Theseus had announced that he'd heard rumours of Grindelwald in Central Europe and he was going to go in deep cover.

"I think we might as well." Percival said. He'd accepted that everyone was going to ask. At least Theseus was related to the discussion. "But not here. I want to rest."

"Then we can go to my office." Theseus said enthusiastically. Percival raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking somewhere that I'm more comfortable." Percival said. "I'm going back to Adriana's if you want to join us." He'd noticed the tension between the two but right now he just wanted to sit on the sofa, with Adriana curled up next to him and some cinnamon cocoa in hand. Theseus looked surprised.

"You haven't moved, have you?" He asked Adriana shrewdly.

"No." She said curtly. "Don't expect a welcome mat." Theseus muttered something that might have been a touch rude. Adriana glared and dragged Percival away. Newt waved his goodbye as the two left to apparate home. They got through the front door. Adriana helped Percival get to the sofa, letting him rest his leg.

"Adriana." Percival said. She went to him with some ice in hand. She gently pressed it against his ankle and sat by him. He gripped her arm, rubbing circles. "Are you alright?" Adriana gave a light chuckle.

"I should be asking you that." She said. "I'm fine though. I'm just... worried." Percival continued to rub her arm.

"Me too." He said truthfully. He slumped so that he was lying flat on the sofa. "Is there something going on between you and Theseus?"

"Oh." Adriana muttered, looking at the floor. "We don't get along. He's... he's just too... arrogant I guess."

"He didn't seem so bad in his letters." Percival reasoned. "If you'd rather I can talk to him alone." Adriana smiled at him.

"Nah, I'm a professional, I'll behave." She said. Percival chuckled a bit. There was a knock at the door. Adriana went to let Theseus in.

"Look Adriana, this is a serious situation." Theseus told her quietly.

"I know. I'll be civil. This is too important." Adriana said. Theseus nodded and followed her into the living room. Adriana settled herself onto the sofa, hand entwined with Percival's.

"Let's start from the beginning." Theseus said. Percival began talking, with Adriana chipping in. Theseus listened intently. He didn't interrupt and kept his questions to the end. It was apparent that Adriana and Theseus were avoiding getting too worked up to prevent an outburst. They were true to their word and remained civil. Eventually Theseus was satisfied and left, thanking Percival for his time.

"That wasn't the worst interaction we've had." Adriana said lightly. Percival smiled slightly. "Come on, you should go to bed."

"So should you." Percival countered. Adriana nodded, something else on her mind. She helped Percival upstairs. She gave him some privacy to get changed and clean up. She returned to his room in her nightgown.

"Percival." She started, sitting next to him on the bed. "Can I ask you something?" He looked at her curiously but part of him filled with dread that she was going to ask about Grindelwald.

"Yes." Percival said, mentally preparing himself.

"Why did you protect me?" She asked. It was bugging her.

"What do you mean?" Percival asked in confusion.

"When Grindelwald blew up the ceiling, you practically threw yourself on top of me." Adriana said slowly. "You got hurt protecting me." Percival stared at her.

"I care about you." He said rather bluntly. Adriana flushed slightly.

"I do to." She said. "But why?"

"Are you saying that if I was in danger you wouldn't protect me?" Percival asked, almost teasingly.

"No." Adriana said in a fluster. "No, I mean, that explosion. You could have died doing that."

"Adriana you'd risk your life for me, why wouldn't I do the same for you?" Percival asked. She looked at him with slightly watery eyes.

"I just... I'm being an idiot." She said, wiping her face. Percival pulled her to him. He hated seeing her in pain or crying or anything that seemed negative.

"What is it?" He asked. Adriana pressed herself against his chest. They shuffled around a bit so that they were lying on the bed, curled up together. Most of Adriana tried to fit onto or next to Percival's chest. He wrapped strong arms around her. "What's wrong?"

"I was scared." Adriana mumbled into his nightshirt. "I was scared that you were going to die or be seriously hurt and it would be my fault."

"It wouldn't be your fault." Percival soothed.

"Yes, it would. You were protecting me." Adriana said. "I don't want to lose you." Percival felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He knew, or rather he'd hoped, that what he'd seen from Adriana had been feelings but this was a borderline confession.

"You think I could stand to lose you either?" He asked softly. Adriana nuzzled him. He kissed the top of her head. He manoeuvred the covers over them.

"Percival what are you doing?" She asked, almost scandalised.

"Getting ready for bed." He answered. "Please stay. I just need you here. Safe." Adriana huffed and pulled the covers more firmly over herself.

"You could have just asked me to stand up." She said. Percival smiled slightly. Adriana settled against him.

"Goodnight." He whispered. The light went out and the curtains closed. There was movement and lips ghosted over his cheek.

"Goodnight." Adriana whispered back.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, this is a short one to deal with the aftermath, because the last chapter just wasn't angsty enough... MWAHAHAHA**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the wizarding world**

Chapter 26:

The next morning Percival woke up feeling safer than he had in a while. He shifted slightly, smiling as he heard Adriana grumble in her sleep and move into a more comfortable position on his chest. They stayed like that for a while. Peaceful. Happy. Until everything hit Percival like a shockwave. It shook his bones. Made him want to cry. To scream. Grindelwald was on the loose! Yesterday had been shock, adrenaline and exhaustion. There hadn't been time to process. Now that Percival was rested, now that the adrenaline and initial shock had worn off... it hit him just how terrified he was. Adriana must have felt him tense because she was up in a second, soothing hand on his shoulder. He was breathing hard. He felt nauseous. It wasn't good. It wasn't right. Adriana's hand was attempting to steady him as he shook. He could hear her, saying words that didn't sound like any language he understood. He was trying to breathe. Her voice wasn't soft, it was garbled but the undertones were the same. It didn't make sense. He was suffocating.

"Percival, please just breathe. Just try and breathe with me." Adriana said desperately, over and over again. He tried to make out all the words but all he could hear was murmurs. He knew that he needed to calm down. That he needed to regulate his breathing. But the more he became aware of that, the less he seemed able to do it. Suddenly, arms were wrapped firmly around him, but not tightly. They rocked him back and forth and stroked his hair. And finally, after what felt like hours, but must have been minutes, he calmed down enough to breathe normally. His stomach settled. His heartbeat went back to its regular rhythm, or close enough. He slumped back on the bed, exhausted.

"Adriana?" Percival asked, his voice cracked with emotion.

"I'm here." She assured him. "I'm right here." Her arms were still around him, she was still close. He hugged her tighter than she tugged him and let out an uncontainable sob. He cried uncontrollably on her shoulder until he had no tears left to cry. Until he felt light headed. Until he felt everything wash away. Adriana did not pull away, nor let out any sounds of annoyance, disgust or disdain. Instead she held him just as tightly as if willing his anguish to leave.

"What are we going to do? What's going to happen?" Percival started asking in a rush.

"Calm down." Adriana soothed. "We don't have to do anything."

"But Grindelwald!" Percival exclaimed. The fact that he used the man's name was a sign of how serious this was. Couldn't Adriana tell that they were dealing with the most dangerous man alive?

"Has never actually come to Britain as far as we know." Adriana said softly. "His fanatics maybe and some wannabes definitely, but never him."

"No one thought he'd go to America either and look how that turned out." Percival shot back. Adriana worried her lip slightly.

"I know it's not a certainty that he won't come here. But there isn't much else we can do about it." Adriana said. "Just be vigilant." Percival opened his mouth to respond when he realised she was right. What could they do? They didn't know where Grindelwald was, or much about his plans. They didn't know his base of operations. They couldn't actually do anything. But despite knowing all that Percival still felt panicked. The world wasn't safe. Why couldn't they have just shoved Grindelwald into the death potion? Percival wouldn't have minded kicking in the man himself. He untangled himself from Adriana's embrace.

"I need fresh air." He mumbled, stumbling out of the room and outside. He collapsed onto a garden chair. His beautiful garden, his beautiful home. It was all coming down, crashing around him. The world was dark. The future was grim. Percival felt like nothing could save him now.


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm not going to lie this was borderline crippling to write, I'm not good with this kinda stuff. But this is it... the big chapter... the one that we've been waiting for since we all realised this was actually a romance. Thank you to my reviewers: MeassandreRodante (Yeah, I keep forgetting that I'm posting while the rest of civilised society is at work), CrystalVixen93 and MyNameIsMordecai. You wonderful people left me lovely reviews... and also have better names than I do. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the wizarding world... yet.**

Chapter 27:

The next few weeks were filled with newspaper reports that made Percival's stomach curl. More stories about mysterious deaths, disappearances and incidents. Grindelwald was making a move. True to what Adriana said, nothing had really occurred in Britain bar the odd fanatic. Adriana had been working nonstop and Percival hadn't been able to do much more than cook for her occasionally and keep house. He heard snippets about current events. Sometimes, after particular long, hard days, Percival noticed that Adriana would slip into his room, curl up in his bed and sleep. He didn't mind, kind of liked it in fact. She was comfortable enough to turn to him for safety and warmth. But the secrecy and fear were weighing on him. Every time Adriana left Percival would wonder if she'd come back. And every time she came back, Percival wondered if she was whole. He would kiss her cheek every time she left and savour her scent. Just in case, it was always just in case. Despite the summer weather, August had never felt darker. And Percival was tired. Tired of pretending it was all okay. That everything would be fine. He kept his emotions bottled, as always. But he couldn't keep them bottled forever. This became apparent on a particularly cool night in August when Adriana arrived home, worrying her lip slightly.

"Has something happened?" Percival asked, handing her a warm cup of cinnamon cocoa. Adriana said nothing, moving to the sofa and sipping her drink. Finally she put the mug down.

"I've been asked to go on a long assignment to investigate the magical circus." She said slowly. Percival tensed, lowering his own mug.

"How long for?" He asked.

"They don't know yet." Adriana said. She was giving Percival a look. "It's currently in Paris." There was a sharp intake of breath. Percival did not want Adriana to go to Paris. He didn't want her to set foot on mainland Europe. Grindelwald was there. And Percival knew that Grindelwald probably disliked Adriana, if only because of her association to him and Newt. Not to mention screwing up his escape. "I'm going." Her words brought Percival out of his reverie. He practically slammed the cocoa mug down.

"You can't." He said, knowing it sounded childish.

"Yes, I can." Adriana corrected.

"It's dangerous." He replied.

"My job is dangerous." Adriana pointed out. Percival felt like jinxing something.

"But the French Ministry-."

"Is working with us." Adriana interrupted. She paused, and looked at him solemnly. "I'll be fine." She stood up, attempting to signal that this was final and they should stop discussing it. But Percival wouldn't have it. He knew, rationally, that it was her job and her life, that he had no right to stop her or tell her what to do. However, that wouldn't stop him from trying.

"Please Adriana." He begged, gently gripping her wrist. "Please reconsider, it's far too dangerous." Adriana detached her arm from Percival's grip.

"Percival." She mumbled softly.

"No Adriana, please." He said. "I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me." Adriana said so stubbornly Percival almost believed her. Almost. She was walking away. And he couldn't let her go.

"Adriana please." He tried. She stopped by the door.

"Percival, I know you think it's dangerous, it probably is." Adriana said. "But I can't just not do this. I have to do the right thing. And if that means putting myself in danger then I will."

"Adriana." Percival breathed. She turned around and the next words just slipped out. "I love you." The second he said those words everything felt lighter. It felt as natural as breathing. Adriana's eyes were as wide as galleons. She went back to him her arms reaching up to cup his face. He mirrored her movements. "I love you." He repeated softly.

"Percival." She breathed. He didn't let her finish. He kissed her. Her lips were soft, gentle and tasted like cinnamon. She smelled like it too. Her body was warm and he was suddenly very aware of every inch of her. It could have been hours. Days. Years. Until they finally pulled apart.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She responded. She smiled. "I wanted to tell you that first." Percival smiled properly for the first time in ages. She leant against him.

"Will you please reconsider?" He asked again. "I don't want to lose you." He was beginning to sound like a broken record.

"I'm still going to Paris." Adriana said. Percival sighed. The right thing. She wanted to do the right thing. And he knew that he would do exactly the same thing. It wouldn't be fair for him to disagree.

"I know." He said. "I'm going with you."


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello hello, it's me. I finally managed to do this chapter, which is kind of a filler chapter because a lot of stuff is about to happen but you know... exposition. Thank you my lovely reviewers CrystalVixen93 and MeassandreRodante: you basically nailed Adriana's thoughts, but lets be real a lot of us would like to *ahem* y'know with Percival Graves. Ahaha yes I will take the potato chip and eat it (sorry Death Note reference :) )**

 **Disclaimer: I mean I think we've all realised I don't own HP or FBAWTFT so yeah.**

Chapter 28:

Adriana had somehow convinced Diggory to let Percival come with her. He felt a lot calmer now that he was with her, even if he was absolutely terrified that they might even glimpse Grindelwald. Adriana kept looking at him and smiling in a giddy fashion. She spoke to the French ministry when they arrived via portkey. Percival didn't know that she spoke French. He walked with her, hand in hand, to the hotel. As they entered Percival finally asked.

"You speak French?"

"Yes, my grandmother on my mother's side, she was French." Adriana said a little sadly. "She and my mother taught me."

"You don't... you've never mentioned that before." Percival said. Adriana looked at him and he was surprised to see her eyes were slightly red.

"No, it makes me... sad I guess." She murmured. She opened the hotel room door. Percival followed her in, slipping a hand around her waist for comfort. The room was surprisingly big, Percival didn't think that the ministry would fork out a lot for a couple of nights stay. But Percival saw a slight issue. There was only one bed. And given their new-found relationship Percival wasn't sure if sharing a bed was the best move. Things would be moving too quickly. Percival paused. What was he thinking about? This was not the time or the time place to be thinking about his feelings. They had a job to do. Adriana turned around to face him and kissed him. He let everything go for a moment and enjoyed the feeling of someone wanting him. Of being close to someone. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist.

"What was that for?" Percival asked when they broke apart.

"For coming with me." Adriana said. Her head rested on his shoulder. "Even though it must be horrible for you." She moved away, smiling, as she started to unpack.

"Anything to keep you safe." Percival said, unpacking himself.

The rest of the day and the next were filled with Adriana and Percival going out to locate the circus and ask about recent activity in the area. A lot of the circus workers were vague and seemed to know exactly what they wanted. Adriana was beginning to get frustrated and Percival felt the same. But he hid it, both of them being frustrated could end badly. Still, Percival couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following them. He thought, though it could just be paranoia, that he saw the same person out of the corner of his eye. Maybe he was imagining things, or maybe one of the circus workers was following them. It wouldn't surprise him. They'd been barred from entering pretty quickly and Percival didn't see how they'd get any information if they couldn't get within five feet of the tents. The only plus side Percival could see was that there had been no sightings of Grindelwald, if the circus workers could be believed. And honestly, in this case, he wanted to believe.

"I don't think we're going to get anything from them if they think we're ministry employees." Adriana said, voicing his thoughts with a sigh.

"We are ministry employees." Percival said pointedly. He counted, he was there on business. Although Paris, often considered the city of love. Maybe he and Adriana could come back when things were a little less... dangerous.

"I know, so I think we need to disguise ourselves." Adriana said. "Play it from another angle."

"I don't think you and I can pull of circus workers." Percival pointed out. Adriana worried her lip slightly.

"Maybe not. But we could play a completely unrelated to the ministry wizarding couple who just happened to hear about the amazing circus." She said slowly. Percival smiled grimly and offered an arm.

"Well then my dear, shall we purchase our tickets?" Adriana frowned.

"Disguises first." She said firmly. It took hours of very skilled wandwork to transform themselves into someone completely different. When Percival looked in the mirror he hardly recognised himself. They'd gone for an elderly couple, so his already greying hair had been turned completely silver. His eyes were no longer brown but blue and had crinkles and wrinkles. He wondered if it was the magic or just his head that made him feel as if he had stiff joints. He saw Adriana. Her hair was grey and her eyes a soft brown. She was still beautiful, but then Percival was biased.

"Ready?" Percival asked, the look of worry clear on his lined face.

"Relax Percival, everything will be fine." Adriana said optimistically. So of course, when they arrived, everything went straight to hell.


	29. Chapter 29

**AHAHAHA. What even is an update? Like seriously. Why do I do this? Anyway, I'm really sorry about the lack of... well anything really. The honest answer is there wasn't a whole lot of motivation, some writer's block and a boat load of university coursework interrupting me. So I'm going to try and update at least once a week, hopefully writing more than one chapter a week just in case a bad week comes along or something. I hope you guys are still reading and actually enjoying this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: Let's be realistic with my track record no one would let me own anything anymore**

Chapter 29:  
Adriana didn't know why Tina, Queenie, Jacob and Newt were there. She didn't care either. She was just grateful that they were. Just as she and Percival had arrived, disguises intact, Grindelwald had shown up. She didn't know how. She didn't care how. She just wanted him far away from Percival. From her. He hadn't noticed them. Walking through the circus like a shadow. But it was enough. Enough for Percival to start freaking out and head in the opposite direction. Enough for his disguise to slip completely. Enough for her to end hers. Adriana gripped his hand.  
"Percival, stay calm. Just breathe." She said softly. She pulled him in the correct direction. It was in that moment that they literally ran into Newt and co.  
"Adriana! Percival!" Newt exclaimed, ducking his head slightly. "What are you doing here?"  
"We're following a lead on the circus." Adriana said. "You?"  
"Grindelwald." Tina said stoutly.  
"We, we also heard a rumour about a boy." Newt added. "He's like... he sounds like Credence."  
"What?" Adriana asked. "Do you mean an Obscurus?"  
"No I mean Credence." Newt said. He glanced at Percival. "He survived." Percival had gone white. His lower lip started to tremble. Adriana gripped his hand harder, steadying him for a moment.  
"Percival, I know this is... bad." She settled on. Bad didn't cover it. "But now isn't the time. If Credence really is here, then he could be in danger. We need to get him away from Grindelwald."  
"Away from Grindelwald is good." Percival said stiffly. "But he won't want to see me." Adriana silently agreed. She wouldn't want to meet the man or rather, the look alike, of the man who betrayed her trust and basically got her killed. Newt nodded.  
"We can get him, don't worry." Newt said. "The problem is we don't know where to start looking."  
"I think I may have an idea." Percival said grimly. He turned to Adriana. "I didn't want to worry you, I thought I was being paranoid but someone's been following us." Adriana pursed her lips. If that was true, and she didn't doubt Percival, then Credence had already seen them. And he was probably freaking out.  
"We have to get it of here." Adriana hissed. "Credence may blow our cover, or worse Grindelwald will." Percival gulped but nodded in agreement.  
"But we should find Credence before Grindelwald does." Newt said pointedly. "He is in terrible danger."  
"I'm in danger?" Credence asked softly. They all jumped at the sudden intrusion. Adriana clutched at her chest, her already quickly beating heart skyrocketed. Percival has gone a nasty shade of grey. He looked like he might faint.  
"Credence!" Newt exclaimed. "Are you alright?" Credence didn't answer, instead he stared oddly at Percival and Adriana.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
"Adriana Arkin. I work for the British Ministry for Magic, like Newt." She replied quickly. "And Newt is right, you are in danger."  
"From him." Credence said, pointing at Percival. Percival opened his mouth, possibly to refute the claim but his voice didn't seem to work.  
"No Credence." Tina assured him. Credence turned to her, his expression softening. "We don't have time to explain everything but it's not safe here. Please, let us take you somewhere safe." Credence states at her for a moment, mulling it over.  
"Are you telling me this isn't the same man?" He asked, heat rising.  
"Call it a disturbing resemblance." Adriana said. "Look you go with Newt and that and we'll find our own way home." Credence didn't seem to appreciate being told what to do by a stranger but he agreed. Adriana supposed it was because he liked Tina and would be away from Percival.  
"We should get going." Newt said. "We can meet at my place." Adriana nodded, grabbed Percival and started moving. They dodged between tents, people and boxes. Percival didn't let go of her hand. They made it to a more secluded space.  
"I'll make a portkey. Get us back to England. I think I can manage it." Adriana muttered.  
"Oh no dear, I don't think you can." Grindelwald said with a sneer. Percival stumbled back. The man stepped from the shadows with that wretched smile on his face. "At least, both of you won't return."


	30. Chapter 30

**See guys, I'm trying. I'm gonna warn for mildly graphic depictions of violence/torture/cursing and Grindelwald. Very dramatic. Sorry. I have many feelings after Infinity Wars.**

 **Disclaimer: I just want Percival to be happy and alive.**

Chapter 30:

Percival screamed internally. He hated Grindelwald. He hated him. Just when he thought he might be free of him, he was dragged back. He was in some abandoned warehouse. Or maybe it was a storage room? He didn't know. Actually, he didn't care. He was tied to a chair. The metal of it was digging into his back. Adriana was sitting a few feet in front of him, slumped over, bound to her own chair. Grindelwald was pacing around the room.

"I would ask what you're doing here, but I have a pretty good idea." He said. Percival glared at him. "I mean, I'm here. And I know that the British Ministry likes keeping tabs on me. After all they want to make sure I never visit Britain." Grindelwald came to a halt in front of Percival, blocking his view of Adriana. He smiled down at Percival. "I also heard a rumour that a boy who looks very much like Credence has been here." Percival continued to glare. There was a moan from behind Grindelwald. Adriana was waking up.

"What the hell?" She asked. Grindelwald glanced back and smirked.

"Ah you're awake my dear." He said. "So good to see you again."

"Grindelwald." Adriana hissed. Grindelwald ignored her and turned back to Percival.

"So Percy, be good for me." He said. "Tell me everything you know about this boy." Percival said nothing. Not when Grindelwald asked him again. Not when he slapped him. Punched him. Not when he started cursing him. Not when he used the Cruciatus curse. Not when Adriana started screaming his name. Percival was familiar with these things. Well maybe not with Adriana screaming. But he could barely hear anything she said, it was drowned out by the pain. He wasn't there anymore. He was back in that cellar. Trapped. Alone. And certain he was going to die. He felt Grindelwald's cold hands prying at his shirt, ripping the useless thing open. In a foggy haze he heard Adriana gasp. It jolted him back to reality slightly. Just enough to make him squirm uncomfortably. He remembered what had been cruelly marked on his chest. His right pectoral has been shoddily engraved with his mark. The mark. Just more proof of how he was something tainted by Grindelwald. He'd never wanted anyone to know. He knew some people did, those that found him, those that treated him. But no one else. It was his shame. Any other injury could be brushed off as something else. This was too personal. He wanted to curl up and hide.

"Stop it!" Adriana screamed. "He can't tell you anything if he's half dead!" To Percival's surprise, Grindelwald did stop. He frowned down at Percival.

"Really Percy?" He asked, eyes flitting to Adriana with disdain. "This is who you pick? I mean, I know the appeal of a good old Brit, but she seems a little much." Percival said nothing. Grindelwald leaned in close. "I mean, what about Tina? She's a bit bull-headed but dedicated. And if you get tired of her I'm sure her sister would always welcome you." Percival kept his mouth clamped shut. He wouldn't fall for his tricks. But Grindelwald always knew how to play Percival like a damn violin. "Though maybe Adriana has something Tina doesn't, hmmm?" Grindelwald smiled cruelly and Percival felt his heart sink. "She is pretty, I haven't had a chance to sample the goods myself but her breasts must feel pretty-."

"Shut up." Percival hissed. He hated himself for it. By answering, he'd told Grindelwald exactly what he needed. That Percival still had a weakness. A way to be manipulated. Something Grindelwald could exploit.

"Now, now Percy, that isn't very nice." Grindelwald said, wagging his finger. "What would our young lady friend think?" Grindelwald leered at Adriana. He moved towards her slowly. Percival opened his mouth only to feel a familiar cotton wool like feeling. Grindelwald wouldn't let him speak or scream. No, he would punish Percival for disobeying him so he would never do it again. Adriana glared down Grindelwald as though issuing a challenge. "Shall we get better acquainted my dear?" Her glare intensified.

"Better men than you have tried." She said with such confidence that Percival didn't know whether to admire her or tell her not to be a fool. Her eyes were trying to bore holes in Grindelwald's head. "And I'm still here."

"But none of them were quite like me." Grindelwald pointed out, voice calm, smile ever-present. His hand's snaked along her shoulders, caressing her hair. Adriana didn't move. Percival tensed.

"No, they realised they should be quick about the whole thing, not that there was much chance." Adriana said, a playful hint in her voice. Grindelwald bent down, tongue running up her neck. To Percival's surprise, and mild horror, Adriana tilted her neck to allow more room. Grindelwald pulled away, clearly surprised himself.

"I'm surprised you'd be alright with being a whore in front of your lover." He said. Adriana smirked.

"How do you know I wouldn't enjoy being watched?" She teased. Percival wanted to close his eyes, his ears, everything. Adriana didn't act like this. She wasn't like this. He didn't want to see what Grindelwald would do. Fortunately, he didn't have to. There was a loud crash and bang outside, causing them to jump. Grindelwald frowned before heading out. Adriana watched him leave before her body slumped. Behind her appeared someone Percival didn't think he'd see again. He didn't think he'd ever been so happy to see someone. They looked uncertain but determined. Percival had never been more thankful. Credence had arrived.


	31. Chapter 31

**I know it's short... but it wouldn't work so well with the next chapter, this is kind of a transition thing. Sorry. Anyway, if you guys could leave reviews (even just as a guest), fave and follow, just to let me know how I'm doing, what I could improve etc...**

 **Disclaimer: If i had enough money I would buy HP and then all my fanfic would be true.**

Chapter 31:

Credence stared at Percival before turning to Adriana and untying her. She took a deep breath. Where Adriana quite found the strength to get up and move she didn't know. All she knew was that she didn't have time to waste. Adrenaline coursed through her as she moved to free Percival. His eyes were questioning, she didn't have to time, or strength, to answer.  
"Credence?" Percival asked. His voice was hoarse. "How?" Credence looked uncertain, like he wasn't sure he'd done the right thing.  
"I had to know." He said stiffly. "No one explained."  
"I'm so sorry Credence." Percival said. Adriana tugged him to his feet, mindful of his injuries.  
"Not now." She muttered. "We don't have time." She pulled Percival along, hoping Credence would follow. He did.  
"That mark..." Credence started. Percival stopped, going a sickly shade.  
"I'm not... it's not." Percival struggled. Credence didn't say anything, dawning comprehension on his face. Adriana didn't see what they were supposed to do. Then she saw an old tin can.  
"Credence, hold Percival." She instructed. Credence looked as uncertain as Percival did but complied. Adriana grabbed the tin can.  
"What are you going to do with that?" Credence asked curiously.  
"Something magical." Adriana said flatly. "Both of you need to touch it." Percival seemed to understand instantly, placing his forefinger on the can. Credence followed suit, looking curious. "Portus." She said with a wave of her wand. There was a flash, a horrible feeling around her navel, and a tug. They were gone.

Despite the frequency that Percival and Adriana had travelled by Portkey, neither managed to land. The three of them fell into a heap. Credence looked around, confused.  
"What happened?" He asked. Adriana didn't answer, pulling Percival to his feet. A second later he dropped and puked his guts up. It was a horrible heaving noise. Adriana didn't know what to do except pat his back and hope it would stop soon. When the vomiting finally subsided, Adriana got Percival to his feet. He was weak, barely supporting himself. Credence ducked under his other arm and together, they managed to carry Percival towards the only visible building. Adriana banged on the door just as Percival's body gave out completely, slumping hard. He hit the ground, taking Adriana with him. The door opened, revealing Newt. He looked at Credence then down at Adriana, who was cradling Percival.  
"Newt. Help." She begged.


	32. Chapter 32

**Haha my new chapter, it's the aftermath of running away. I also edited the first chapter, made it less bulky as the reviewer asked (only a year late :o). Also just finished my first year at university! Can I get a what?**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill, cos I don't**

Chapter 32:

When Percival awoke, he was alone, resting in a warm bed in a room he did not recognise. It looked like a guest room, minimally furnished, but cosy none the less. His body was stiff, it hurt to move. Sitting up, he saw a glass of water beside him and tentatively took a sip. The water was cool, soothing his throat. There was a creak and the door opened. Credence stood there, half glaring, half cautious.

"You're awake." He said. Percival winced at the brittle tone. He sat up further.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"We're at Mr Scamander's house." Credence said, his tone saying he didn't want to be there. Percival sat still, drinking water. It all came flooding back to him. He dropped the glass on the floor, letting it shatter. Credence flinched.

"Adriana!" He gasped. "Where is she? Is she alright?"

"She's fine." Credence said, blinking slowly. "She's with the others." Percival started pulling himself out of bed. He ignored the stabbing pains all over his body.

"Where are they?" He asked. Credence looked surprised.

"You... you're supposed to stay in bed." He managed.

"Where are they?" Percival asked again. Credence stared at him. Wordlessly he left, leaving Percival to follow him. Percival trailed after him, moving slowly. Credence opened the back door. Percival followed him out to, going along a beaten path. There were people huddled around a kind of campfire in the distance. Credence was ahead of him, calling out to the people. Percival saw a head of dark hair turn to him. His breath stopped. Adriana. She was up, running at him. The closer she got, the more Percival felt his heart flutter. He could see how pale she was. Her eyes seemed to have lost a bit of their light but there were unshed tears forming. She practically leaped on him, grabbing him in a tight hold. He responded in kind.

"Percival." She whispered in his ear, voice burning with emotion. "Oh, my Percival." He hugged her tightly, letting his head fall on her shoulder. They could have stayed there forever. But he could feel her slender frame shuddering. He pulled back slightly, cupping her face.

"Adriana." He said breathlessly. His lips found hers; and she pressed back, almost hungrily. They pulled apart, Percival keeping his arm around her waist. She pulled him along, to the where the others waited.

"Glad to see you up and about Percival." Newt said, a half smile gracing his lips. "You gave us quite a scare."

"You all did." Tina corrected. "Adriana was just telling us what happened."

"I'm so sorry you went through that Sweetie." Queenie said, gently patting Percival's arm. "And Ana, you must have been so scared. You're safe here now." Adriana nodded mutely. Her grip on Percival tightened slightly.

"Thank you, Queenie." Percival said hoarsely. He appreciated them, really, he did but he wanted to talk to Adriana. Alone. "Did you all get out alright?" They didn't look hurt but that never meant anything.

"We got away fine." Tina said, her gaze snapping over to Credence. "But someone decided not to come with us."

"Oh come on Tina, we're practically a bunch of strangers to the kid." Jacob said, giving Credence a warm look. "He wasn't doing it to be cruel."

"If Credence hadn't come back we'd be dead." Percival said softly. He turned to address Credence directly. "Thank you for coming to find us."

"I had to know." Credence said, looking nervous. "That other man. He was you?"

"Yes." Newt said. "He used magic to conceal himself and act as Percival. Credence, even if Percival was a cruel man, no harm would come to you while I am here."

"He'd have to get through us." Jacob added, giving a stern nod. "Uh, not that I'd be very good against magic."

"Oh Honey, you handled that saloon fight pretty well." Queenie soothed.

"That I did." Jacob agreed with a smile.

"I'm glad everyone is out of harms way." Percival said. He wouldn't say safe. None of them were safe. "I think I'm going to go and rest some more." Everyone gave him a look that clearly told him to go. "Adriana, would you?"

"Of course." Adriana said with a soft smile, helping him to his feet. They started the arduous walk back.

Percival sat on the bed, looking at the floor. Adriana sat next to him, attempting to soothe him.

"What's wrong?" She murmured, rubbing his shoulders.

"I'm just thinking about what happened." Percival said slowly. Adriana hummed understandingly. "About what you said to him." The hands on his shoulders froze. They slowly slipped away. Percival watched as Adriana slumped in on her-self, hands wrapping themselves around her waist.

"I didn't mean a word of it." Adriana said in a small voice. She glanced up at Percival, who maintained an unreadable expression. "Really I didn't mean a word."

"I know." Percival said, making Adriana look hopeful. "That's not… I don't." He took a deep breath. "I was thinking more about why you would say those things." Adriana looked down again.

"I thought." She paused, took a breath and looked at him. "He's a master manipulator, he doesn't mind getting his hands dirty. I knew that if he thought it was an advantage he'd exploit it. I thought if I acted like I enjoyed it. Maybe…. Maybe he'd stop." Percival pulled Adriana into his arms and held her as she trembled. "I'm sorry, what you must have thought of me."

"It's alright. I don't think any less of you." Percival soothed. "I never would." She pressed herself heavily against him. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her. "I love you."

"I love you." She whispered in his ear. "Can I stay?" Percival gently nuzzled her neck.

"Yes." He whispered back. He pulled her down with him as they got comfortable in the bed. She used his chest as a cushion, resting above his heart. He left his hand tangled in her hair, stroking it occasionally. They fell asleep to the reassuring breathing of the other.


	33. Chapter 33

**I am so so sorry about the late update but I have been really busy, I'm not going to promise any regular updates because my schedule is spotty at best.**

Chapter 33:

Three days later and they were still at Newt's. Percival still felt weak, and not just because of the injuries he sustained. With Grindelwald free and so close to them, he couldn't help but be on edge the entire time. He had what Adriana took to calling 'trapped rabbit time' and he could see why. Although Newt's house was wonderful, full of more creatures, each with a habitat just for them, and they were practically isolated, he felt like he was being watched. Every whisper of tree branches. Every howl the wind made. Even the soft footsteps of other people made him wary. The only constant was Adriana. She was like a rock in a storm; and he clung to her, like a drowning man just waiting to be swept away.

"Stay with me?" He asked her every day, every night (any time he could).

"Always." Adriana would reply each time, a small smile on her lips as she pressed closer to him.

Newt would come in sometimes, a half smile and eyes that never looked at you. He would bring food, drinks and maybe a new creature friend. They helped, almost like they could sense that Percival was vulnerable. They would burrow into him. Cuddle. Give him warmth. Tina would pop her head through the door, usually holding a paper that would be snatched by Adriana before Percival could even look. Mostly, it was Jacob and Queenie who tried to keep him company. Jacob loved talking about the No-Maj world and Queenie loved to gossip. Percival felt, dare he say, comfortable with them. Credence had made almost no appearances; apparently spending most of his time with Queenie and Jacob, who had taken it upon themselves to feed him copious amounts of food.

The only appearance had been in the dead of night when he had snuck in. He'd stood at the end of the bed like a ghost, barely a phantom with his pale complexion. Percival had stared at him, unmoving, unblinking. A silent understanding passed between them that night. They would always struggle to get along, it was a fact of life. But they wouldn't hate each other. They would be civil. They would be good. Percival hoped that one day he would be able to walk past Credence and the other wouldn't shudder, wouldn't fear him. As much as Percival hated to admit it, hated the comparison. He was Grindelwald to Credence. He wasn't a good man. And sometimes, when Adriana wasn't there, when he was alone without Jacob's rambling, Queenie's gossip, Newt's creatures or Tina's papers, sometimes he felt every bit as evil as Grindelwald had made him seem.

The bonfire was Tina's idea. She had grumbled a lot over the last three days about everyone moping around. No point, she had said. They couldn't change what had happened, they could only move on and do better. So they sat in Newt's garden, fire roaring in every shade of colour imaginable. Percival was wrapped in a thick blanket with Adriana, pressing into her, arm snaked around her waist. Tina and Newt were awkwardly huddled together in separate blankets. Queenie and Jacob were snuggled together, Credence at their side. They made it look so easy that Percival felt jealous. A stupid thought but he wanted to be perfect for Adriana. Just like Jacob and Queenie were for each other.

"I saw him at the circus you know." Credence said in a soft whisper. The silence became louder, leaving only the crackling fire. "Grindelwald? He visited me while I was cleaning out a Kappa tub." Newt's face twitched, he probably had something to say about those magical creatures that had been locked up.

"Aww sweetie, what did he say to you?" Queenie asked sweetly, placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

"He told me he would help me. Help me with so many things." Credence whispered. He drew in on himself. "He said he would help me with magic, help me find my family so I could ask why they left me, he said he would look after me and make sure I was never hurt again."

"You can't believe him." Adriana hissed. Percival rubbed her waist, hoping to soothe her. Credence stared at her.

"I know." He said. "I ran away from him, and tried to stay away from him." He turned to Percival. "And then I saw you."

"I'm sorry Credence, I must have scared you." Percival said sincerely. Credence nodded but continued on.

"I know now that it wasn't you. And I know that he's a bad man but what if he has information? What if he knows who I am?"

"Knowing who you are doesn't come from family." Percival said. "It comes from knowing what choices you're willing to make. It comes from how you treat other people."

"Family is important." Adriana said, placing a soft hand on Percival's knee. "But the family you chose is equally, maybe even more important. They're the people who you want to be with. They're the people you love. Grindelwald may know who you're blood parents are but that doesn't mean he knows you." Credence nodded slowly, accepting what they had said.

"What do I do now then?" He asked, looking around.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie, we'll work something out for you." Queenie soothed. "Honey and I would love to take you in." Jacob nodded with a warm smile at Credence. The boy flushed.

"It's just that in America the law forbids us from being in relationships with No-Maj's." Tina sighed. Newt placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Not to mention you're dead, the best place for Credence is England." She looked at Percival and Adriana expectantly as if they would jump at the opportunity to raise Credence. It wasn't that Percival didn't want what was best for Credence. It was that he was pretty sure that he was the worst thing possible for the boy.

"Queenie, if you and Jacob want to be together so badly just come and live in England." Adriana said pointedly. "We don't have any laws against dating Muggles." Queenie bit her lip and looked at Jacob.

"Well there's the bakery to consider." Jacob said slowly. "I mean I have a lot saved up and we could cut some travel costs with the whole magic thing. But I don't want to move the whole bakery."

"There's a bakery near us." Percival interrupted. Everyone turned to him. "I mean, near Adriana's. I see him. Sometimes. I mean. He's old and I don't think his children want it. Just if you want to think about it." Adriana gave him an encouraging snuggle.

"That might work, I mean there would be a lot to do." Jacob said carefully. "But if we could then… then Credence would you want to live with us?" Credence's head whipped round, his mouth agape.

"I-if you w-want me to." He said uncertainly. "I-I would really like that." Queenie beamed at him.

"Of course we do sweetie." She told him firmly. "Don't worry, we'll sort everything out. I'll make a list." The mood seemed to lighten. They were doing something. They were moving forward. Newt whipped out some hot chocolate as they sat around the much brighter fire. The coming months would be hard but they would pull through.


End file.
